Jumping to the wrong conclusions
by Kat Weasley
Summary: Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger & a series of misunderstandings... really not all that very good, but I had the idea for Declan and couldn't help myself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – TYPICAL

"Typical!" Hermione Granger practically yelled as she threw the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet_ on the kitchen bench. "Not a bloody word!"

"What are you talking about, Herm?" Harry Potter, her best friend and roommate asked, not sure exactly what his friend was referring to.

"Well, it's the anniversary today. You knew that, right?" She asked, almost rhetorically.

"It's not like I'm planning to forget any time soon, is it?" Harry replied, hoping Hermione wouldn't be too angry with his good-humoured response.

"I mean, you would think that they would mention it. But not even a 'today marks the anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort' anywhere in the entire paper. I can't believe it." Hermione was enraged. Harry admitted to himself that it had been quite some time since he had seen her get so worked up. "You would think that it was a little important. I mean, you risk your life saving the world, and a year later, they've forgotten you. It's stupid."

"Herm, honestly, I don't care. At the moment I'm more concerned about making sure I get through all this reading. I would never have guessed University would be so much work." Harry glanced at the pile of books and papers that were scattered over the kitchen table.

"Well, if you would just start the reading when the assignments were handed out, you wouldn't find yourself in such a pickle, now, would you?" Hermione said in a tone that sounded much too like that of a parent.

"Sorry Mum" Harry replied, jovially.

"Shut up, Potter" Hermione replied as she whipped him with the tea-towel she had picked up. "Wonder if Ron is going to surface before noon today." She said, more to herself than out loud.

Ron Weasley had been Hermione and Harry's best friend since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and since graduating, and defeating Voldemort, the three had leased a house together. Convenient that they were all studying at Hogford, England's most prestigious magical University. Hermione had rejected offers from leading schools throughout Europe and the United States, not quite ready to leave the comfort and familiarity of her friends. She had begun to loosen up a bit, and was relieved that Ron and Harry had begun to take a more serious approach to their studies.

"He had a date last night, and I was asleep before he got home. Who knows? This is Ron we're talking about" Harry said.

"I was working until 2am, and he wasn't home then. I don't know how he expects to get through all his school commitments if he keeps up with all the other things that he seems happy to let occupy his time." Hermione said, sharply.

"Herm, come on. It was just a date." Harry tried to reason with her.

"I'm not only talking about the date, Harry. It's the Quidditch team, and the Cannon's supporters club, and... ..." Her voice trailed off.

"He'll settle down," Harry tried to convince her, "Eventually he'll find the balance. He always has."

"I know." Hermione said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

She sat at the table opposite where Harry was working, and picked up her copy of _The Quibbler_ and began to read it. Harry looked at his friend and wondered if she had any idea that she was totally in love with Ron. Knowing her, she probably had no clue. As bright as she was, Hermione wasn't very intuitive when it came to people. She understood even less about herself than she did about people. Harry wondered if she had even entertained the idea that Ron might fancy her. Once again, Harry was entirely certain that she was, once again, completely clueless.

"Morning" Ron yawned as he entered the kitchen.

"Afternoon" Hermione mocked.

"Mione, it's only 9am." Ron replied, not quite understanding the joke that Hermione had been trying to make.

"It was a joke, Ron" she emphasised.

"Sorry, still not awake I guess" he replied as he crossed the kitchen headed in the direction of the coffee pot. Pouring himself a cup, he crossed to the chair next to Hermione and picked up _The Daily Prophet_. "Anything interesting going on?" He said casually, as he turned straight to the Quidditch section.

"Nothing very exciting." Hermione replied, "The Bulgarian Ministry named the team for the World Cup. That might interest you. Other than that, Madame Malikin has produced a new summer range, Gilbert Goodfellow's new book is being released today, and..."

Hermione's voice was cut off by Ron who had just read something of great interest to him. "The coaches and managers of the English Quidditch Premier League teams are scouting all University games this week. Bugger, we'll have to train extra hard."

"You also have two assignments to do this week, Ron" Harry reminded him.

"Yeah, but this is quidditch, Harry. You know I'd drop out of school in a heartbeat for the chance to play professional Quidditch." Ron said enthusiastically.

"You can't play Quidditch forever, Ron" Hermione said, sounding remarkably like his mother, "But a good education will last a lifetime."

Ron got up, threw the paper on the table, and said "You know, Hermione, it wouldn't kill you to support me, just once," and then stormed out of the room.

"Typical" Hermione said, and, clearing away both papers, headed out of the kitchen.

Harry looked up from his work. His friends were really quite clueless. It would be funny if it weren't so sad. Harry scrawled a note to Ginny, who had just finished her N.E.W.T exams, telling her of the latest update in what they called the _Ron & Hermione __Saga_. The pair were really quite amusing, purely from an entertainment perspective. They were the modern day Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy: they couldn't stand one another, but everyone that knew them knew that, eventually, they would get together. Ginny would particularly enjoy that morning's encounter. Harry smiled to himself as he wrote the note, and wondered why it gave him such pleasure to think that what he had to say would make Ginny smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – DECLAN KENNEDY

"You look flustered, Granger" a voice behind her spoke quietly as Hermione sat down, late for her contemporary magical history lecture. Turning around she saw her friend Declan Kennedy smiling at her and handing over the parchment that contained the notes he had taken so far.

"You would be, too, if you lived with Harry and Ron. Thanks, Dec" she replied, smiling and accepting the parchment. She rapidly copied the notes he had handed over and had begun to take out a fresh piece of parchment and new quill from her satchel when she noticed that Declan had climbed over the seat next to her, and was planting himself in it.

"Don't know why you room with those two. It does nothing but stress you." He said, knowing the hell that Ron and Harry put Hermione through.

"They're my best friends, Dec. I've accepted their laziness for eight years now, what's another few?" she replied while they both continued to copy down notes from their professor.

This particular professor, Professor Hobson, was one of Hermione's favourites. When talking about the re-emergence of Voldemort, he had damned the ministry for not believing Harry. Hermione liked that about him. So many people were afraid of speaking negatively about the ministry, but this professor told it like it was. Hermione had been doing well in his class, and he had said on more than one occasion that her future and potential were boundless. If she had been into older men, Hermione thought she might have fancied him. But knowing that he was in the same Hogwarts graduating class as Lupin, Snape, and Harry's parents kind of made that a little weird.

"So, how did the date with Ethan go the other night?" Declan asked as soon as their professor had ended the class.

"Awful of course. I would have thought you knew me better by now." Hermione replied as she folded up her parchment and put it in her bag.

"I could have told you he wasn't right for you" Declan said as he stood and walked with Hermione out of the lecture room. "He is boring as hell. You need someone with spark, Hermione."

"You take all the boys with spark, Dec. There's simply none left over for me." She replied. Declan had dated most of the attractive and intelligent boys at Hogford. Well, all of the attractive, intelligent gay ones anyway.

"What about Ron Weasley?" Declan said.

"I don't think he likes boys, Dec, but if I see any evidence to the contrary, you'll be the first to know." Hermione replied, linking her arm in Declan's.

"You know I meant for you, Granger. I've always thought that you two would be such a great couple." Declan suggested, looking down at the girl who had been the first to accept him for who he was.

"And here I was thinking you were a genius. Quite clearly, Kennedy, you have NO idea." Hermione stated emphatically.

"Genius doesn't come into it. You're a genius and you've got no idea. And while yes, I admit my own genius, at least I have a clue when it comes to boys." He answered, poking fun at his friend.

Their friendship was an unusual one. Declan had sought her out in classes, knowing she was the greatest threat to his desire to come first in all his classes. Knowing she was brilliant, and quite likely to have the same hopes, he had approached her and decided that a friendship was the best way to keep an eye on what work she was doing and what he needed to do to beat her. The plan had, naturally, failed miserably. He had insincere intentions but discovered her to be a wonderful young woman, and he liked her as much in one week as he did anyone else he had met. They pushed one another scholastically, often researched together in the library, proof-read one another's assignments, and generally picked on one another's love lives or lack thereof. Declan found himself with his first ever best friend, and it wasn't a stretch of the truth to say he loved Hermione. He wasn't in love with her, the idea of being in love with a woman was beyond his understanding, but he loved her.

"So, what are we doing for lunch today?" Declan asked Hermione.

"I was thinking Thai" she responded, knowing that they both had a great respect for Thai food.

"So you ARE still a genius?" Declan said with good humour as he and Hermione headed in the direction of the small Thai restaurant that he and Hermione frequented at least once a week.

The walk took them past the Quidditch practice venue, and Hermione was horrified to see Harry and Ron on the pitch.

"They've both got assignments to do." She said, rolling her eyes at them.

Declan let out a laugh and said "You know that eventually they'll end up playing Quidditch professionally. And Hogford will still be here when their careers are over."

"You're on their side?" Hermione asked, exasperated that Declan would be in favour of anyone not making the most of their education.

"No. I'm on the side of people doing what makes them happy. And if playing Quidditch makes them happy, let them do it." He replied.

Declan and Hermione ate heartily. They talked about all sorts of things, including how Hermione needed a new wardrobe, and Declan's date the following evening. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Declan changed the subject.

"Liam is visiting next week." Declan said quietly.

"Liam? As in Liam Kennedy? As in your twin brother Liam Kennedy?" Hermione asked, not believing what she had heard.

"Yeah. Apparently he needed a break from New York, so he's coming home tomorrow. He's coming down on Wednesday." Declan didn't sound very impressed. "I think he broke up with Sarah."

"That's excellent news. Not that he broke up with Sarah, because that's awful, but good that you'll get to see him, and spend some time with him." Hermione said, taking Declan's hand.

"Yeah. Excellent. It'll just be another reason to make me feel bad about myself. Liam is the golden child, Hermione. Brilliant job at the US ministry straight out of school, always the nicest girlfriends, captain of every Quidditch team he's ever played on." Declan sounded dejected.

"But he's not nearly half the man you are, Dec. Nor half the woman. I'm sure he's not that bad." Hermione said, trying to make Declan feel better.

"No, he's not that bad. He's worse. Will you come to dinner with us? I don't think I'll cope if it's just him and me. Having you there will make everything easier." Declan asked, hoping Hermione would agree.

"Of course. But promise me you two will have some alone time?" She replied, smiling.

"Deal. Now let's get going. I need to shop." Declan said, taking Hermione's hand and heading off to the boutiques just off campus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – SAVE A BROOMSTICK

"No!" Hermione declared emphatically at the t-shirt that Declan was holding up suggest she buy.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's vulgar" she replied.

"What? 'SAVE A BROOMSTICK! RIDE A QUIDDITCH PLAYER' is funny. Come on, Hermione. Lighten up. It's cute. And you'd be cute as hell in it. Just try it on? Please? For me?" Declan said, giving her the look that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Stop it with the puppy dog eyes, Dec. It's not fair" she replied.

Declan just smiled and held the t-shirt out for her. Hermione rolled her eyes and took it from him.

"You're incorrigible, Kennedy." She sighed.

"I love you too, Granger" he said, and followed her to the fitting room.

Hermione couldn't be serious with the t-shirt on. She started poking stupid faces at Declan who responded saying "You simply have to buy it."

"I know. It's not my style at all, but for some reason I feel compelled to own it. I must be going crazy." She said, laughing.

"_Going_ crazy? You're about the craziest girl I know." Declan replied.

"Ha ha, most amusing Dec. Maybe I should just take it off and put it back on the rack ... " Hermione's voice trailed off as she teased her friend.

He responded by walking over to her, ripping the price tag off the t-shirt and saying "I'll pay for this. Keep it on. It's cute. Go grab you old t-shirt and we'll get them to throw it in the bag."

"Declan", Hermione replied, "I can't let you pay for that."

"You paid for lunch" he reasoned.

"That's different." Hermione argued.

"Hermione? Shut up." Declan replied, heading off to the counter to flirt furiously with the assistant while paying for Hermione's _vulgar_ t-shirt.

They walked hand-in-hand, as they often did, back through the campus grounds.

"Are you going to the Autumn Ball?" Declan asked, not sure whether Hermione would be interested in anything as seemingly frivolous as a ball.

"Perhaps. Depends on if anyone asks me, I guess. I'm not exactly interested in going alone." Hermione replied.

"Come with me, then." Declan suggested. "That way we know we won't be alone. And that way of either of us pick up that night, we won't feel bad about ditching one another."

"Dec, your priorities are messed up, you know that right?" Hermione said, smiling.

"Just because they're not your priorities, Hermione, doesn't make them messed up." Declan said, and Hermione was flawed by his honesty.

"You're right. Ok, Dec, I'll go with you on one condition: You have to help me pick a killer dress, and do my hair and make-up" she said, smiling.

"My very own Barbie doll? Of course woman, you're making my dreams come true." He said, poking fun of her.

"Shut up, Kennedy" Hermione laughed

Passing the Quidditch training grounds, Hermione was glad to see that Harry and Ron were no longer there. But her hopes of them both being back at their flat completing assignments were dashed when saw them walking out of the gates.

"Hey, Herm, Declan" Harry called out and jogged over to them, Ron slightly behind him.

"I thought you two might be at home doing some work, but clearly that was a misguided thought." Hermione said, trying to avoid the look on Ron's face as he read her t-shirt.

"Nice t-shirt" Ron said, sarcastically.

"Isn't it though?" she replied coquettishly.

"You guys had lunch?" Harry stepped in, trying to avoid the _Ron and Hermione Saga_ beginning a new chapter.

"Yeah, mate, we've just been." Declan replied. Hermione knew that Declan had a bit of a crush on Harry. She also knew that Harry still had a hell of a crush on Ginny. She had almost broken Declan's heart when she told him that there was no way Harry would be interested in him. It hadn't taken him too long to get over it. That was what she loved about Declan. He never moped around. He didn't wallow in self pity. He held his pretty little head high and moved on.

"We were just heading to the bar for a beer or something before heading home. You guys want to join us?" Harry suggested.

"Don't you have assignments to write?" Hermione stated more than asked.

"Half an hour. That's all I'm asking." Harry said.

"Half an hour is all he's asking, Granger." Declan repeated, looking at Hermione with the puppy dog eyes.

"30 minutes." Hermione stated, and the party of 4 headed off to the bar.

"You guys coming to the Autumn Ball?" Declan asked Ron and Harry as they returned with a round of beer for the group.

"Olivia's been talking about it for weeks now, so I guess I should suggest we go, huh?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"What about you, Harry? Are you coming?" Hermione asked, trying to ignore the small pangs of jealously she was feeling towards Ron's girlfriend, Olivia. _Why does he have to be with her of all people_ Hermione thought to herself. _She's an idiot._

"I've asked someone, and she said she'd love to go. I'm just trying to arrange to get her here that night." Harry said.

"I'm sure Arthur and Molly will let Gin stay with us for the weekend." Hermione said, hoping that she would trip Harry into admitting that it was Ginny Weasley he had his heart set on taking to the ball.

"You're being awfully presumptuous, Herm." Harry said.

"I've got grounds to be, haven't I?" she replied.

"Yeah. Molly doesn't see why she can't just floo home afterwards. I don't think she realises that we probably won't get in till the early hours of Sunday morning." He said, taking another sip of beer.

"She's their only daughter," Hermione tried to see Molly's reasoning, "it's not surprise she's being protective of Gin."

"Want me to talk to her?" Ron offered.

"Not sure it'll do any good." Harry said.

"I guess. I'm not all that reliable a chaperone." Ron admitted.

Hermione internally rolled her eyes before saying "I'll send an owl off to her tomorrow telling her that Ginny is welcome to stay in my room and that I'll keep an eye on her."

"Would you, Herm? That would be awesome. She'll be sure to agree to it if you ask. Who wouldn't trust Hermione Granger?" Harry said, his spirits lifted.

"I wouldn't." Declan said, cheekily.

"What?" Hermione asked, having taken the bait Declan had so carefully cast out.

Ron watched as Hermione and Declan had a little argument about Hermione's responsibility, and hoped he wasn't turning green as Declan tickled her to the point where she was on the floor in a fit of laughter. He didn't listen to their conversations anymore. It made him too upset. The way they carried on was ridiculous. He ignored Hermione's argument that she and Declan were just friends. No man that looked at her, or touched her as much as Declan did was just a friend. And now, from what he could gather, Declan was taking her to the Autumn Ball.

"So who are you going with?" Ron asked Hermione as she regained a little composure and sat back at the table.

"Dec here has kindly offered to take me. I wasn't going to go, but he's so damned persistent." Hermione replied as Declan wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry, boys," Declan said, "But I'm going to have the best looking date on the night."

The rest of the conversation was a blur for Ron. He wondered why it bothered him so much who Hermione was going to the stupid ball with. He wondered why his thoughts were cast back to the Yule Ball in their fourth year at Hogwarts. He hoped that the Autumn Ball would be more enjoyable than the Yule Ball had been.

Harry and Ron left the bar, promising Hermione that they would return straight home to work on their assignments. Looking at her watch, Hermione realised the 30 minutes she agreed to, had stretched to almost an hour and that she and Declan were cutting it fine to get to their afternoon class. Grabbing his hand she dragged him in the opposite direction from Ron and Harry, and the two headed off to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – PASSING NOTES

Inside their lecture, Declan scrawled something on a piece of parchment and passed it over to Hermione. Rolling her eyes, Hermione unfolded it and read:

_Ron Weasley loves you._

Hermione looked at him, stunned, before writing back:

_You're insane, you know that?_

Declan suppressed a laugh and wrote:

_Did you see the way he looked at you when I was tickling you? He was so jealous. The only logical solution is that he loves you._

Hermione read the note. A smile crossed her lips as she read it. She replied:

_You're making a mistake using Ron and logic in the same __thought_

She handed the note back to Declan and continued writing her class notes. But her mind was suddenly absent. She was only just back into her class work when Declan handed the note back. It read:

_Hermione, seriously.__ He was totally upset when you said you were going with me. I don't think he realises that I am gay._

Hermione smiled and wrote back:

_There are lots of things that Ron Weasley doesn't realise, Dec._

Declan read the note and then looked at his friend. She really had no idea how Ron obviously felt about her. And she really had no idea about how she felt about Ron. It was adorable. Her naïveté was one of the things he loved about her. It would never have crossed her mind that Ron would be interested in her. She was always surprised to discover ANY man was interested in her. Realising that it was his mission to make her and Ron both realise the attractive, desirable woman that Hermione was, Declan wrote back:

_Ok, but I won't say I told you so._

Returning to the apartment after their class, Hermione was pleased to see that Ron and Harry were both working on their assignments. She and Declan were going out that evening to buy a dress for the ball. The Autumn Ball was muggle themed, and the organisers had even arranged a muggle-like big band and singer for the entertainment. Hermione knew her dress robes wouldn't be suitable, so on the walk back to the apartment, she and Declan had decided that they would both go shopping for killer outfits.

"Can you read over this and see if it's ok?" Ron asked Hermione, knowing she was tougher on him than any of his lecturers were, and that if it was deemed ok by her that it would be ok for the lecturers.

"Sure." She replied, and turned to Declan saying, "Dec, honey, could you make me a coffee?"

Declan set about making coffee for everyone as Hermione read over Ron's paper. Ron paced up and down, nervous to know what Hermione thought of his work. Her opinion was important to him.

"Well?" he asked as she accepted the cup of coffee from Declan.

"I'm not finished, Ron. Relax." She said, smiling at her red haired friend, and continued to read.

Hermione had to admit to herself that Ron had outdone himself this time. His work had been constantly improving, owing in most part to the hard work _she_ had done to teach him researching and writing skills. But this particular work was really quite good.

Finishing reading the work, Hermione turned to look at Ron. He looked so nervous.

"It's dreadful, isn't it? I mean, it's rubbish right?" He asked, agitatedly.

"Wrong. It's actually quite good. There are a couple of places that I could suggest some minor changes, but in general, it's really very good." She replied, handing the parchment back to a relieved looking Ron.

"Thanks, Mione." Ron said, looking down at the parchment he was suddenly so proud of having written. "Maybe we could go to the library or something, and you could suggest those changes. You got some time free now?" he asked.

"Now? I'm about to head off to buy a dress for the ball. Declan needs a new suit, too, so we were just about to go shopping." Hermione said, tentatively.

"No worries." Ron said, sounding dejected.

"But I'm off class tomorrow afternoon, and you don't have a class then either, so I could meet you at the library then if you wanted" she suggested and his face lit up.

"That'd be great. My other class finishes at 12pm, so maybe I could grab a quick bite to eat in the dining hall and be at the library by about 1pm." Ron said, smiling at his friend.

"I finish at 12pm too, so maybe I'll meet you in the dining hall and we can have lunch together. Maybe Harry, Dec, and Olivia can join us?" Hermione suggested looking over at Harry and Declan who were playing the role of spectators in the drama unfolding in front of them.

"Olivia's gone to her parents place for a few days, so she won't be there" Ron said.

Harry and Declan exchanged a knowing glance. "I've got a meeting with my professor after class tomorrow" Declan said, far too quickly.

"And I have an interview with the Dean about the Quidditch game on the weekend. Sorry guys" Harry said, and Declan smiled knowing that he and Harry were reading the same page of the book.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid" Hermione said as she turned back to Ron.

"No worries." Ron said, quietly, wondering why that made him so happy.

Hermione and Declan left shortly after. As they walked out, Declan called out "Don't wait up for her".

As they walked down the stairs, Hermione turned to her friend and said "That was an interesting performance."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about" Declan said with feigned innocence.

"Oh come off it, Kennedy. A meeting with your professor? Couldn't you have been a little more creative?" she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well it was better that a meeting with the Dean about Quidditch" Declan protested.

"You're right. Harry is slipping these days. Why wouldn't you just come with us?" Hermione asked.

"That would totally defeat the purpose of him asking you to help him." Declan said.

"What do you mean? We're going to the library." Hermione said, not understanding what Declan was implying.

"He wants to spend time alone with you, Hermione Granger. That's why he mentioned lunch before going to the library. It was clear he was asking you to have lunch with him as well as helping him out with the assignment. You should have seen the look on the poor guys face when you said the paper was good. He lit up like a Christmas tree. The guy is totally in love with you." Declan said, knowing he had once again cast out an undeniable bait.

"He is not totally in love with me, he's totally in love with Olivia. And he did not want to ask me to lunch. If he did he would have just said it." Hermione argued.

"Whatever you say. Just remember that I have no intentions of saying I told you so." Declan replied as they made their way across campus to grab a muggle taxi and head off to a evening wear store that was not too far from the campus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – SHOP TILL YOU DROP

"No! Definitely not!" Hermione said, looking at the exceptionally short halter neck dress that Declan held up to her. "I'd look like a tramp. What about this one?" she suggested, picking up a much more sensible gown.

"Ok, Grandma, if you want to look 70 and have the sex appeal of a door knob, then that's the dress for you." Declan said.

"You're incorrigible." She said. "Let's get your suit first. At least we can't fight too much about that."

She was mistaken. Declan had picked up a fuchsia pink tuxedo, and was threatening to try it on.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"It's pink, Dec. It's an Autumn Ball, not Mardi Gras." Hermione replied as she looked around the store. Crossing to pick up a beautifully cut black dinner suit, she said "What about this classic ensemble?"

"Boring!" Declan replied, rolling his eyes.

"It's debonair and classy" she argued.

"It's something my brother would wear" he answered.

"Ok, no to the dinner suit then." She said, hanging it back on the rack.

Hermione was beginning to wonder why she agreed to go shopping with Declan, let alone go to the ball with him. He was as exuberant as she was reserved, and their taste in clothing were as opposite as two opinions could be.

"What about this one, then?" Declan derailed Hermione's train of thought, and she turned to face him and saw the suit he was holding up.

It was a classic 1940's cut dinner suit, but the jacket was made from black velvet.

"Perfect" Hermione said, and Declan skipped the suit into the fitting room to try it on.

Hermione began a conversation with an attractive young sales representative named Jack. She explained that she and Declan were going to a ball at their university and that neither of them had anything appropriate to wear and that their opinions differed so greatly that she was beginning to suspect they would never agree on anything. Jack assured her that he was brilliant at his job and that he guaranteed that they would both leave happy. Hermione liked his confidence and was assured by his conviction.

"Ta Da!" Declan said as he exited the fitting room to show Hermione the suit.

"Dec, you look hot" Hermione said as Declan sashayed over to where Hermione stood talking to Jack.

"I'm Declan. And you are?" Declan said, extending his hand.

"Jack. I see you've found the perfect suit, then?" Jack said as he shook Declan's hand, and Hermione had to admit that Declan and Jack had an instant connection.

"I think we have a winner. Now all we need is a dress for this goddess." Declan replied motioning to Hermione.

Declan returned to the fitting room to remove the suit while Jack and Hermione headed back to the other side of the store where the women's gowns were. Hermione showed Jack the dress Declan suggested, and the one she had picked for herself, including what each had thought of the other's choice.

"Your boyfriend is right. This dress you've chosen would be more suitable for your grandmother." Jack said, hanging it back on the rack, shaking his head.

"Dec isn't my boyfriend. He's ... he's just my good friend" Hermione said, smiling at Jack.

"Oh, I see." Jack said, understanding completely what the Declan/Hermione situation was.

Declan rejoined them and addressed Jack as if Hermione wasn't there.

"What we need is something to make her divine. Something to show off her best parts. Something to help suggest a little more of a cleavage. Something fitted I would imagine. Show off that tiny waist line and non-existent hips. Something to make her look taller. Black if possible. She's stunning in black." Declan said.

"I am standing right here, you know?" Hermione said as she elbowed Declan in the side.

"He's right, though" Jack said.

Hermione felt awful that the two men were discussing and scrutinising her body in such detail.

"Come on, Hermione. You should know by now to trust a gay man when it comes to women's clothing." Declan said, before turning to Jack and saying "Do you think you have something for her?"

Jack smiled and winked at Declan before looking at Hermione. "I have the most gorgeous gown that just arrived. Pop into the dressing room and I'll bring it out."

"Ok" Hermione said, a little bewildered by what was going on. As Jack walked away, Hermione called out "But you don't know my size".

"All part of the job" Jack called back over his shoulder.

Declan ushered Hermione towards the dressing room.

"He's hot" Declan whispered to her.

"And completely into you" Hermione added.

"I know. 5 galleons says I leave with his number" Declan joked.

"That's a sucker bet, Kennedy, and you know it. Of course you'll get the number" Hermione was saying as Jack returned carrying a black satin gown.

"Satin. You're a genius" Declan said to Jack. They shared a smile and Declan turned to Hermione and said "Well, try it on, girlfriend. Don't keep us waiting all night."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the gown from Jack, thanking him. In the fitting room Hermione looked over the gown. It was stunning. She looked at the tag. Jack had gotten her size wrong. The gown was a size too small. She opened the door a little and through the crack she could see Jack and Declan deep in conversation, and what could only be described as giggling with one another. Deciding not to interrupt their moment, Hermione closed the fitting room door, and decided to just try the dress on, knowing that when it didn't fit, she could send Jack off to get the next size, and then she'd be able to give Declan another chance to get Jack's number.

The dress fit like second skin, but wasn't uncomfortable. The strapless dresses was VERY fitted, perhaps because of the sizing error, and fell, figure huggingly, down to the floor with a small fishtail on the back. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fitted all the requirements that Declan had laid out for Jack. It created a bit of cleavage if Hermione 'adjusted' herself in the right manner, showed off her naturally slight frame, and with the correct shoes, the length of the dress created an illusion that she was taller.

Hermione opened the door and exited the fitting room to show Declan and Jack the dress.

Declan whistled and said "Hermione, you're stunning. It's almost enough to make me turn straight."

"Exactly my thoughts" Jack added, and he and Declan shared a look that confirmed the fact that Declan would, indeed, be going home with Jack's number.

"You don't think it's too small? It's a size smaller than I usually wear" she said, interrupting their moment.

"Then you're wearing clothing a size too big." Jack replied.

"It's gorgeous, Hermione. I'll have to take a stick to fight off all the boys that will be after you. Do you like it?" Declan said, only then realising that he hadn't asked her what she thought about it.

"It's beautiful. Feels great on. But I'll need new shoes to go with it because it's a bit too long, don't you think?" she said, biting her bottom lip.

"The floor skimming length creates the illusion of more height" Jack said.

"We can get some heels to go with it. It's really stunning, Hermione." Declan said genuinely.

"Who could argue with you two? Ok, then I guess I'll take it." Hermione said, as she turned around and headed back to the fitting room to change back into her jeans and t-shirt.

Sure enough, Declan had left the boutique with a new suit, and Jack's phone number. Hermione insisted on going to get the shoes straight away, and Declan was on a high so said he was happy to do whatever Hermione wanted.

Hermione found a pair of Jimmy Choo strappy shoes that would have been perfect, but refused to buy them because of the price tag. Declan had said it would be worth the investment, but Hermione argued saying "I'm not wearing a pair of shoes that cost as much as each of my parents earn in a week."

Declan told her of a great little store he knew of that did designer rip-off's. He had seen Jammy Chow shoes, the store's equivalent of Jimmy Choo, there, and dragged Hermione off to the store. Sure enough, there were exact replicas of the ridiculously priced shoes at less than 1/10th of the price.

"Done!" Hermione said, having paid for her new shoes.

"Not just yet. What about jewellery? You need serious bling with that dress." Declan declared.

"I'm sure my mother has something I could borrow" Hermione said and no sooner had the words come out of her mouth than Declan was shaking his head and tutt-tutting her.

"Hermione," he said sincerely, "you're pushing the wrong man here. I know the best place for costume jewellery. Let's go."

"Dec, how much is this going to cost me? I can't believe how much I've spent already." Hermione said, wondering how much more this evening was going to cost.

"Love, I promise you it'll be less than £50 in muggle money, and it'll be stunning. It's the place all the best drag queens get their jewellery for their shows" Declan said, taking Hermione's hand.

"You're dressing me up as a drag queen?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, enough with the negativity, woman. When have I ever steered you wrong?" He asked in response, and Hermione couldn't argue. Declan always had impeccable taste when it came to picking things out for her.

"Alright. Lead on McDuff" she said, knowing the Shakespearean reference wouldn't be lost on him.

Looking at her reflection in the small mirror that the assistant had handed her, Hermione had to admit that Declan was right. She knew the 'bling', as Declan called it, would finish off the outfit perfectly. The 3 row diamante choker and matching 6 row bracelet sparkled like shimmering stars and the strip earrings that Declan was holding up to her ears were simply perfect.

"What did I tell you?" Declan said, knowing that Hermione loved the jewellery.

"I know, you won't tell me you told me so." She said to Declan, and then turned to the assistant and said "I'll take them. Thank you."

The assistant wrapped them up, and then told Hermione the price.

"£24? That's impossible" Hermione declared.

"Any friend of Declan's will always be looked after in my store" the assistant replied.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in Declan's direction before handing over the money.

Once outside the store, Hermione asked "What was that all about?"

"I dated his son once. It was never really anything serious, but I always got along well with the parents. Anyway, I've taken a few people in there, and he looks after us price wise. He's a good man." Declan said genuinely.

Hermione headed back to her apartment, rather than, as Declan suggested, hitting more shops. "You go shop till you drop, Dec. I'm tired. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She had said. He had made her promise to wear something pretty for her lunch date with Ron, and Hermione knew better than to try and argue with him.

Opening the door to her apartment, Hermione saw Ron sitting on the couch, reading.

"Hey, Ron." She said, dropping her key's on the small hall stand, and hung her dress up on the coat rack, putting the bag with the shoes and jewellery on the floor beside the coat rock.

"Hey. You're early. Thought you'd be making a night of it with Declan." Ron replied.

"No, we just went out to get some stuff for the ball. Dec wanted to do something, but I am a little tired so I just came home" Hermione said as she sat on the couch next to Ron. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, just doing a bit of preliminary reading for my next assignment. _Practical __Magic :__ A Contemporary __Guide_. Not very exciting." Ron said, closing the book.

"Oh, it's dreadful, isn't it? I had to read that last semester. A load of rubbish is what it is." Hermione agreed.

"I don't believe it" Ron said, dumbfounded.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione Granger just said a book was a load of rubbish." Ron sounded awestruck.

Hermione playfully slapped him and said "There are loads of books that I think are rubbish, Ronald."

Ron feigned a heart attack and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"So, was the shopping trip successful?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Merlin, yes. I got the most amazing dress, and a shoes, and jewellery. I don't know what I would have done without Dec, though." Hermione replied.

"He's a nice guy." Ron said, admitting defeat to himself.

"He is, isn't he?" Hermione replied. "Where's Harry?"

"He floo-ed to the Burrow to have dinner with Mum, Dad, and Gin. I think he was going to plead the case for Gin to stay for the weekend." Ron said, rolling his eyes and lifting his eyebrows at the same time.

"Ron, don't be so mean. Harry and Ginny are ... well you know as well as I do that they're meant for one another. I don't think that there are two people in the world more designed to be together. She's of age, Ron, and finished school. Gin's grown up now. Don't you think that the two of them have waited long enough?" Hermione said gently.

"She's my baby sister" Ron argued.

"And she always will be. But Ron, she's only a year younger than you. She might be your baby sister, but she's no longer a baby." Hermione replied, smiling at Ron in his role as over protective elder brother. "And there isn't a man on the earth who will look after her half as well as Harry will, you know that."

"I know, and it's not the fact that it's Harry that's bothering me. I don't know what it is, really. Are we getting old?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, we're not even 20 yet, so we're not old. Maybe you're just finally growing up a little." Hermione said, hoping to lift Ron's spirits.

"Hey" he said, playfully punching Hermione on the arm, "I'm plenty grown up thank you very much."

"I know" Hermione stated simply.

An awkward silence fell over the two friends. _I wish she'd say something _Ron thought to himself. Ron was just about to make a joke that it was probably the quietest either had been in their lives when Hermione spoke.

"So, did you owl Olivia and ask her about the ball?"

Ron smiled and replied "Not yet. I was thinking I'd just wait till she gets back tomorrow. Her parents are muggles so I'd have to call her on a telly-phone and I hate using them. I'm not even sure I want to go all that much, to be honest. Ball's aren't really my thing."

"Oh, come on Ron. I was already thinking that you and Olivia, Harry and Ginny, and Dec and I could share a table. Wouldn't that be fun?" Hermione suggested.

Ron instantly had mental images of being forced to watch Hermione and Declan holding hands under the table. Hermione and Declan dancing way too close. Declan making her laugh. Declan making her happy. _Why does he have to be some bloody perfect for her?_ He thought to himself.

"Sure." He said trying to sound up beat. "It'll be heaps of fun."

The silence returned once again. It was only then that Ron realised how close Hermione was. They had been in one another's pockets loads of times before that evening, but it had never affected him as much as it did at that moment.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning" Ron heard himself say without realising what he was saying.

"You had every right. I just presume that everyone has the same priorities as I do. And I know that you love the sport, so I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when you said that you wanted to train more for that important game coming up. I know it feels like I don't support you, Ron, but I haven't missed a game since we've been here. And Dec made me realise something important today. He said it was most important that people do what makes them happy. And I know how happy quidditch makes you happy, so it's no wonder you want to spend your time doing that. Everyone deserves to be doing what makes them happy, right?" Hermione said, wondering if a word she said made any sense.

"Are you happy, Mione? I mean, you're going on about what makes me happy, but are you happy?" Ron asked, sincerely.

"I haven't really thought about it, which must mean I am. I'm doing the course I've always wanted to do, doing well in all my classes, and I've got you and Harry to pick on." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"And you've got Declan." Ron added, very quietly.

"Well, yes, anyone would be happy if they had a Declan. The man can't help but lift people's spirits." Hermione replied.

The silence that they had endured threatened to return, so Hermione got up off the couch and said "Anyway, I'm going to have a soak in the bath and then I'm off to bed. Are you training in the morning?" She asked.

"Yeah. Coach wants us to be there at 6am. I guess I should head off to bed sometime soon, too." Ron replied.

"Can I come and watch you guys training?" Hermione asked, wondering if that was allowed.

"You want to get up at 5.30am and watch Harry and me train? Are you feeling well?" Ron asked, sarcastically.

"I'll have breakfast ready for you guys at 5.15am." Hermione replied, smiling at Ron who looked quite dumbfounded.

"I'll never turn down the offer of breakfast. You know me too well." Ron answered.

"Disturbing, isn't it?" Hermione joked before saying "Good night, Ron. See you bright and early."

"Night, Mione" replied before picking up his book and trying to read more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – WHO IS THAT GIRL?

True to her word, Hermione was up at 5am and made a huge stack of her famous pancakes. Ron always loved it when she made pancakes. She put some coffee on to brew, and headed upstairs to tell Harry and Ron that breakfast was ready. Climbing the stairs, Hermione couldn't remember when they last ate breakfast together. She knocked on Harry's door, and Harry appeared behind it within moments.

"Breakfast is served, Mr Potter" Hermione said.

"Herm, you're a goddess, you know that?" Harry answered before heading downstairs.

"Just one more service I offer" Hermione called out to Harry.

Hermione turned to walk further down the corridor to Ron's room. She gently knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Nothing. "Ron? Ron it's time to wake up. Ron?" she continued to knock. But there was no response. Hermione put her hand on the door knob and gently opened the door.

Once inside Ron's room, Hermione walked straight over to his bed and sat down on the edge. It was only when she placed a hand delicately on his shoulder that Hermione realised Ron wasn't wearing a shirt. "Ron. Ron, your pancakes are ready. You need to get up and have breakfast and come to training." Hermione spoke gently, and Ron stirred a little.

Seeing her not only in his room but sitting on his bed, Ron let out an almost inaudible groan. "Why didn't you just knock?" Ron said, grabbing the covers and pulling them up to his chin. But the damage had been done. Hermione had seen him half naked.

If she cared to admit it, Hermione enjoyed the encounter on Ron's bed. She knew he had been working out to keep in peak physical shape, but she had no idea how 'built' Ron was. _He's got the body of a _God Hermione thought, not knowing exactly where the thought had come from. She was half disappointed that he had woken up. "I did knock, Ron." Hermione sounded a little more defensive than she would have liked to, "But you didn't wake up. And I know you'd kick yourself if you were late so I came in here to wake you." Hermione stood up from the bed and crossed to Ron's door. "Perhaps you should get up, get dressed, and come and have breakfast. I made pancakes." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Ron let the covers fall back down around his waist. He looked down and realised that he had become slightly aroused by the fact that Hermione had been sitting on his bed. _What in Merlin's name is that all about?_ Ron thought to himself. Willing himself to get over it, Ron jumped out of bed and threw on his training robes. He crossed the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and noticed that the bathroom smelt of Vanilla. Hermione had been there. Ron always loved the way she smelled. Brushing his teeth, he headed downstairs.

"Morning sleepy head" Harry joked as Hermione handed Ron a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee.

"Shut up Potter" Ron said to Harry and then turned to Hermione and said "Thanks. What would we ever do without you?"

The trio sat around their dining table eating heartily, drinking the strong coffee Hermione had made, and talked about Hogford's chances in the match.

"It'll be the hardest match of the season so far for sure" Harry said. "Northbridge are an excellent team. They have a few national reps in their team. But I think we might be able to take them."

"They're only unbeaten this season because they haven't played us yet" Ron added.

Hermione loved watching Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch. They were as consumed with is as she was with reading and studying. She smiled at the enthusiasm they displayed and was genuinely looking forward to watching them train that day.

"We have to get going, guys" she said, reluctantly, "We can't have you late for training."

The trio left and walked in the direction of the practice pitch. They all abided by the university's rule of no excessive use of magic by not apparating to the pitch. They arrived within a few minutes, and Ron showed Hermione where the spectators usually sat, before joining Harry and the rest of their teammates as they arrived in the dressing room.

Hermione sat down in the small section of stand open to spectators, and took out her book. She thought that she would get a bit of reading done before the practice started. She managed to read 3 pages before the team flew out. Hermione closed her book and placed it in her bag, before clapping and 'woo-hooing' the players. Hermione was the only spectator that day. Apparently the girlfriends and boyfriends of the players had decided that 6am was too early a start to go along for support.

"Who is that girl?" Caleb, the team captain asked his players.

"That's our roommate" Ron replied.

"She's keen" Caleb said as he flew over to where Ron was hovering. "Is she single?"

"No, mate, sorry. She's already with someone" Ron replied.

"Shame. She's hot as hell" Caleb said as he flew off and began taking his players through their warm-up drills.

Ron hovered on his broom and looked up at Hermione. She noticed his gaze on her and waved to him. He returned the wave and had no idea of the goofy smile on his face.

"Weasley? You planning on joining us?" Caleb called out, breaking Ron's train of thought.

"Yeah, coming" Ron said, flying off to join the rest of the team.

The team trained solidly through till after 9am. Hermione hadn't even noticed that she was late for her morning class. She was so enthralled with watching the game. _Admit it, Hermione, _she thought to herself, _it's not the game you're watching, it's Ron._ Hermione cupped her hand over her mouth, somehow thinking that it would stop the thoughts occurring. She giggled, wondering if Declan was right after all. When it came to boys, Declan was usually right. He had steered her away from dating the wrong kinds of men, and in the direction of a few that were right. However, she hadn't really wanted to date the right kind of men. Something had always held her back. _Maybe it's Ron_ she thought to herself.

She was still in a bit of a daze when Ron and Harry approached her. "Herm, is everything ok?" Harry asked, snapping Hermione's attention.

"Oh, Harry, Ron, just lost in thought I guess. You know me." Hermione said, hoping that Ron and Harry would buy the excuse.

"Yeah, well, you're late for class." Ron said, looking down at his watch.

"Damn it," Hermione said, gathering up her bag, "I'd better go. I'll see you around 12pm, ok Ron?"

"Yeah. See you then." He replied

Hermione rushed off to class and Harry and Ron walked slowly in the direction of their class.

"That was weird" Harry said.

"What was?" Ron asked, no idea what Harry was on about.

"Hermione. I've not seen her look distracted like that in years. What do you suppose is up?" Harry asked.

"She's working too hard, for one." Ron said, "But that's nothing new is it. Got no idea what's bothering her. You?"

Harry smiled before saying "Nah, mate. I'm as in the dark as you are. Come on, let's get to class."

Ron and Harry arrived at their class to find that their professor had cancelled the lecture. She was unwell, and would owl them all the notes from the lesson she was planning to give them. They floo-ed back to their apartment, and Harry took the first shower while Ron decided what he would wear to meet Hermione.

When dressing in the morning, Ron would usually just grab whatever looked relatively clean from the floor and chuck it on. But for some reason, he was determined to look neat and tidy that day. He found a pair of jeans hanging in his wardrobe and grabbed his Gryffindor Quidditch Champions polo t-shirt. Stretching university rules, Ron took out his wand and muttered an incantation that washed and ironed his top. He laid his clothes neatly on his bed and grabbed a pair of runners and clean socks and underwear and placed them on the bed next to his jeans.

"Shower is free" Harry called out, and Ron crossed the hallway to the bathroom. He took out his razor, deciding he seriously needed a shave, and laid it on the bench in the bathroom before striping off and getting into the shower. The water was refreshing, and Ron stepped out of the shower feeling totally invigorated. He shaved and wondered if he should get a haircut. _Come off it, Weasley_ he thought to himself, _that's going too __far._

Stepping back into his room, Ron noticed that it was only just 10am. He dressed and headed downstairs to continue working on his assignment. _Hermione would be proud of you_ he thought to himself, and smiled at the thought. Sitting down, Ron began to work.

"You're late again, Granger" Declan whispered as he took his seat next to Hermione.

"I know, ridiculous isn't it?" she replied, smiling at him.

"What have you been doing? You're half an hour late." He said, knowing that, to Hermione, 5 minutes late was a mortal sin.

"I went to watch Harry and Ron training for the big game on Saturday." She said, knowing Declan would have a field day with that piece of information.

"Quidditch, huh?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Dec, Quidditch. You know, the sport with the brooms, and the 3 different types of balls. I hear it's quite popular" Hermione replied sardonically as she began writing out the lecture notes. She completely missed the look of triumph on Declan's face, but it was impossible for her to miss the note that he put on her parchment:

_Silly me, thinking he loves you. I was mistaken. It's you that loves him_

Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering exactly when she was transported back to high school.

_Yes, I love him. He's one of my best friends. I love him like I love you, and Harry, and Ginny. What's your point?_

Declan suppressed a laugh before writing back:

_No point really. By the way, you look hot today._

Hermione smiled and wrote:

_Really.__ You think so?_

Declan couldn't contain his laughter as he wrote:

_Why are you so interested?_

Hermione blushed as she read his words. Perhaps she took a bit of pride in her appearance that morning. Perhaps a little more than she usually did.

Declan had taken back the paper and had written more on the sheet. Hermione read:

_If he bothered to have a shower, he's interested. If he shaved, he loves you. _

Hermione giggled and wrote back:

_You are one misguided man, Declan Kennedy._

The rest of the lecture passed without incident, and the class were given an early mark. "Well, I'd best be off. I'm meeting Jack for lunch today" Declan said with a mischievous smile.

"You sure work fast" Hermione said, giggling.

"No point wasting time. I'm not going to be young and devilishly handsome forever, you know" he replied, winking at her.

Declan pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the cheek before taking her hands in his and saying "Now, you behave yourself. No making out or shagging in the library, ok?"

"Dec, how could you say such a thing?" Hermione protested.

"Because you love me, and you'll forgive me. Now, give me a call when you get in and tell me all the sordid details" Declan said impishly.

Neither Declan nor Hermione noticed that Ron was heading towards them, and Declan began walking away. After he had taken a few steps he turned and walked backwards yelling out "I love you Hermione."

"Love you too, Dec. Have fun." Hermione called out in response.

"You're early" Hermione heard a voice beside her say, and she turned around to see Ron standing there next to her. She hoped he hadn't heard Declan's 'shagging in the library' comment.

"We got out of class early. What about you? You're early too" she said, quietly.

"Professor cancelled class today. She's sick. Anyway, I got some more work done. I think you'll be proud of me. But come on, let's eat. I'm starving" Ron replied, grabbing Hermione by the hand and walking in the direction of the dining hall.

As they ate, they talked. Mainly about Harry and Ginny. Ron told Hermione that Arthur and Molly had agreed to let Ginny stay for the weekend of the ball. Hermione said she was delighted and she really missed Ginny being around.

"It was always easier to deal with you and Harry when Ginny was around to help me" Hermione said, and Ron was taken aback.

"It sounds like you're not happy living with us. If it's that awful ..." Ron said but was cut off by Hermione.

"I never said I wasn't happy with you guys. Honestly, there isn't anywhere else I'd rather live than with you two. You're my best friends" Hermione said, smiling.

"What about Declan? Thought about moving in with him?" Ron asked, knowing that was probably too personal a question to ask over lunch.

"Declan? I love Declan dearly, but there is no way that I could live with him. Not a chance. We'd be at one another's throats constantly, and probably wind up hating one another within days. I'd probably think about killing him." Hermione said, laughing to herself that Declan had suggested the same thing the previous day.

"So it would be kind of like having to live with me?" Ron suggested.

"Ron, I enjoy having you around, you know that. Plus how would you and Harry cope with all your class work if I ever moved out?" Hermione said, finishing off the plate of pasta she had in front of her.

"Touché." Ron replied as he too finished off his meal. "Come on, I hear the library calling out my name. Let's get going."

Hermione smiled, picked up her bag, and walked with Ron towards the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – THE LIBRARY AND AFTER

"Don't you just love the smell?" Hermione asked rhetorically as entered the section of the library that Hermione liked to work in.

"It smells like old books" Ron said.

"I know. It's wonderful, isn't it?" she replied.

Hermione didn't wait for Ron to answer; rather she walked straight over to the window seat in the back corner of the library. The window overlooked much of the campus. From this vantage point, Ron could see most of the faculty buildings, a few of the on-campus residential halls, and, most surprisingly, he could see the Quidditch practice pitch and the match pitch.

"What a view!" Ron stated.

"Still think the library is boring?" Hermione asked.

"This view is amazing. How many times have you sat up here pretending to read, all the while perving on all of us sexy male quidditch players in training?" Ron asked, jokingly.

Before she realised what she was doing, Hermione said "Wouldn't you like to know!" The look on Ron's face was priceless. Hermione was sure he had never looked so shocked in the entire time she had known him. "Now, we didn't come here to admire the view, we're here to work. Now, show me the parchment I was reading before and I'll make some suggestions for improvement."

Ron was much more comfortable with this 'hard work' version of Hermione. It was easier to deal with a Hermione that was all about work than it was to deal with a Hermione that had suggested she might actually be perving on quidditch players.

Hermione began reading. She took out her muggle pencil and began scribbling notes over the parchment. "Nothing too major, just a few things that will take it from being very good to being excellent." She had insisted when Ron looked concerned about the quantity of editing she was doing.

Ron paced up and down while Hermione worked, and he was starting to make her a little nervous. She sent him on a mission to find a book she needed for some work she was planning on doing that night, and Ron welcomed the diversion. He took the piece of parchment that Hermione had written the name of the book and the author on, and headed off to the catalogues to find its location.

Welcome to have the diversion out of sight, Hermione returned her attention to Ron's parchment. It was actually quite a good piece of work, and Hermione was heartened that Ron might actually be turning over a new leaf, proverbially speaking. She continued making notes, trying not to lose the _Ron-ness_ of his writing, while making it a little more formal. Hermione was a little envious of the ease with which she read Ron's work. Her own writing was tedious and quite tiresome to read, and while it was well constructed and generally perfectly researched and referenced, part of Hermione envied the ease with which Ron expressed himself.

"So, how dreadfully dull is it?" Ron asked as he returned and sat down on the seat next to Hermione.

"Actually, I was just thinking what a nice writing style you have. I am a little envious, to be completely honest." Hermione said and a grin the size of which she had never seen the likes of graced Ron's face.

"High praise indeed, coming from you" Ron said. "I got your book" he added handing over the book.

"Thanks Ron. I really appreciate it." Hermione said, taking the book from him and placing it on top of her bag. "Here" she said, handing over the parchment, "I've made a few revisions, but feel free to ignore any or all of them. It should keep you busy and out of trouble for a while."

Ron took the parchment from her saying "Thank you so much, Mione. This means a great deal to me. Would you mind staying with me while I re-write it? That way if I have any questions, I can just ask you rather than having to wait till I get home. Do you have any plans this afternoon?" He asked, gently and calmly.

"No plans at all. I'm more than happy to stay as long as you need me" Hermione replied. "I'll just take out some parchment, and do some work of my own."

Ron and Hermione sat next to one another in that window seat, writing their own individual pieces of work, and Ron occasionally asking Hermione to clarify what she had written all over his parchment.

"Mione, what does this say? I can't quite decipher your writing here." Ron said, as he leaned over a little to put the parchment in front of Hermione. Hermione also leaned in and read from the parchment.

"Oh, that? It just says that you need to use a capital letter there" Hermione said and she glanced up to where she though Ron was sitting.

At that moment, Hermione's lips and Ron's were about an inch apart. It was a moment before either of them realised what had happened, and they both pulled away, their faces in a battle for which could turn redder.

"Thanks" Ron muttered, as he returned to his work. _What was that?_ Ron asked himself. _You have a girlfriend, Ron, and she has Declan. Snap out of it. It's Hermione_ Ron argued with himself.

_What was that?_ Hermione asked herself. _He has a girlfriend, and you are certainly not interested in him_ Hermione's brain tried to reason with her heart. _Oh, give it up, Granger, _the heart spoke, _you know you want him._

Hermione tried to return her attention to the book she was currently reading, and tried to take logical notes of what she was reading. Her gaze drifted unconsciously to Ron. He had showered, she noted. And shaved. Declan's words from earlier that day were racing through her head, and she had to shake her head to try and clear those thoughts from surfacing.

Ron sat there staring at the parchment in front of him. His mind was swimming with what had just happened. He let himself look over at Hermione. She seemed engrossed in her work. That little piece of hair was falling in front of her face. He always loved it when that happened. Ron had to force himself not to look at her. He had to force himself to return to his work.

After what seemed like no time at all, Ron looked over at Hermione and said "Finished".

"Already?" Hermione asked, taking the parchment and reading over it. "I guess you are finished. That was quick." She added when she had finished reading.

"Quick? Do you even know what time it is?" Ron asked, motioning out the window.

The sky was completely pitch black. "It must be at least 6pm" Hermione said.

Ron glanced at his watch and said, "It's after 7pm, actually. We've been working here for over 6 hours. Insane, isn't it."

"Well, time flies in the library" Hermione said, packing up her things and standing.

"I'm starving" Ron declared.

Hermione laughed, knowing Ron always thought with his stomach. "I could eat. But I hope we've got some left-over's at home because I'm in no mood to cook" she said, as she and Ron walked to the counter where she borrowed the book she had been working through.

"How does Pizza sound?" Ron suggested.

"When did you and Harry have pizza? Come to think of it, when have you and Harry EVER had pizza and had left over's?" Hermione said, smiling at Ron.

"We didn't. Let's go to that little muggle wood-fired pizza place down the street. My treat for helping me out." Ron said.

"Normally I'd argue, but wood-fired pizza is wood-fired pizza, and I could never argue with that genius idea" Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione walked through the campus, chatting about the upcoming Quidditch game on Saturday afternoon. "You coming to watch?" Ron asked casually.

"You know I always come and watch you two play. I know I'm not the world's biggest Quidditch fan, but there is no way I'd miss the game. Those coaches from the Premier League teams are coming to the game, aren't they?" Hermione said.

"Sure are. I'm nervous as hell about it, but Harry is cool as a cucumber, so to speak" Ron replied.

"What do you have to be nervous about, Ron? You've been playing really well all season, and you were quite impressive in training this morning. I don't see what you've got to be nervous about." Hermione replied genuinely.

"Thanks, Mione." Ron said, a little blushed over her high praise of him. "I just hope I don't get nervous on the day and mess up."

"I don't think that will happen" Hermione said, "You just have to think about it as any other Quidditch game. You can't let the fact that a few extra people are in the stadium floor you. You're a brilliant player, Ron, so just play."

"You know, you should come and give motivational speeches to the team before we play. I reckon you could make even the most stressed-out players relax" Ron said.

They decided to walk along the streets to the restaurant, rather than hailing a muggle cab. They talked more about Harry and Ginny and what would happen between the two when Ginny came to visit on the weekend of the ball.

"I think that you and I will probably have to find a way to entertain ourselves that weekend. Something tells me that we might not be seeing much of either Harry or Ginny that weekend." Hermione said, half jokingly.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm used to lying to Mum and Dad to cover for Fred and George and even occasionally for Percy, but I haven't had to do it so often for Ginny." Ron said.

"I never thought of the position it would put you in. How about this, I promise to get you out of the flat and keep you busy so you don't have to think about it. How does that sound?" Hermione suggested.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing to keep me busy?" Ron asked, suddenly very interested in what Hermione had been proposing.

"Well, you've been on for years about teaching me to fly properly. I know I learned only the very basic skills at Hogwarts, and I would really love to be a better flyer. That way I could join you guys when you play those contests you always have at your parent's place. Would you teach me to fly, Ron?" Hermione said, very abashedly.

"Thought you'd never ask" Ron replied, and he and Hermione continued to walk, Ron giving her advice about which Broomstick to buy, and Hermione glad to see him perked up again.

For a while, at least, it seemed that Ron and Hermione had returned to their comfort zone. Hermione had just started thinking how nice it was when she heard Ron say "So, you're not seeing Declan tonight?"

"I don't see him every night, Ronald." She bit back, sounding bitterer than she intended to.

"You've spent more time with him than with me and Harry lately." Ron said, also allowing a hint of bitterness escape in his voice.

"I see loads of you and Harry. For Merlin's sake, we live together." Hermione snapped back. "You're the one who is off every night with Olivia."

The minute the words escaped her lips, Hermione knew she'd made a mistake in saying that. Ron's face went a deep shade of scarlet in an instant, and his words were like knives stabbing into her.

"Oh, come off it Hermione. At least we're not all over one another in public like you and Declan are." Ron said, instantly wishing he could take it back.

Hermione stopped walking. She looked at Ron and wondered why her friendship with Declan bothered him so much, and why he had chosen that particular moment to use her full name, something he only did when he was very angry.

"Ronald, what are you talking about? Declan and I are _hardly_ all over one another." She said, defensively.

"Then what was yesterday. He had you pinned to the floor and he was kneeling over you with one leg on either side of you. Honestly, Mione, it was like he was trying to fuck you through your clothes." Ron said, and began walking again.

"One day, you'll realise how stupid that is" Hermione said.

"Oh, so I'm stupid now, am I? That's right, clever, brilliant Hermione Granger feels sorry for the stupid idiot Ron Weasley, so she spends hours in the library pouring over the million mistakes he makes in his work." Ron said, and Hermione was sure that this was about to turn into their biggest fight in history.

She ran to catch up with him and, grabbing his shoulder, turned him around to face her. "Ron, I never implied that YOU were stupid. That's not what I meant at all. I was just saying that the idea that Dec was trying to ... to ... FUCK me through my clothing is stupid. Please, we've had such a lovely day, I'd hate to ruin it by starting Ron and Hermione War number 237." Hermione had tears welling up behind her eyes and Ron's heart softened. He hated it when she cried. Hated it even more when he was to blame.

"Sorry, Mione." He whispered.

"You're not stupid, Ron. Far from it." Hermione said, barely audibly.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you and Declan." He offered.

"I'm sorry if it sounded like I was saying you are stupid." Hermione replied.

Ron and Hermione stood there for a few moments, just looking at one another. Wondering if it was about to be classed as staring, Ron turned and began to walk, and was relieved when Hermione fell into step beside him.

"Why do we always do that? Why do we always get into these massive arguments and say things we know will hurt one another?" Ron asked.

Hermione was floored by the questions. She contemplated it for a moment before saying "Because it's what we've always done. I remember in first year when you said that I was a nightmare and that it was no wonder I didn't have any friends. And then I say something about how ridiculous it was that you never read. We've always said things to hurt one another, Ron. Always. For as long as we've known one another."

"Yeah, well, I'm over it" Ron said. "Can we just try being nice to one another?"

"I'm happy to try it if you are." Hermione replied, and snaked her arm through Ron's. "It's about time we grew up in that regard."

They walked the rest of the way to the restaurant in relative calmness. Each appeared to be treading on eggshells to avoid a conflict, but at least they weren't arguing. They arrived at the restaurant before too long, and were seated at a table towards the back. Even though they practically knew the menu by heart, Ron and Hermione both looked over it to see if they were inspired to try something new.

"You know, every time we come here I keep thinking I'll try something new, but I always end up ordering the same thing." Ron said, vocalising what Hermione was thinking.

"I was just thinking that exact thing. Let's try something new, ok? Both of us." She suggested and Ron heartily agreed.

When the waiter came to take their order, Ron and Hermione looked sheepishly at one another.

"You're going to order the usual, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"No" he replied to her before turning to the waiter and saying "I'll have the Cajun Chicken pizza please."

Hermione was shocked by this bold deviation from Ron's standard Mega Meat pizza. She looked down the menu and said "And I'll have the Chilli Chicken thanks".

They made more small talk when the waiter had left, turning their conversation once again back to Hermione's quidditch lessons. "Are you really serious about it?" Ron asked, not entirely convinced that Hermione was sure what she was in for.

"Deadly serious. I want to be able to fly, and fly well, Ron. I want to fly well enough to play along in a backyard quidditch game. I don't want to be the last person that gets picked when I do play." She replied.

"It'll take more than one weekend. But if you give me one evening a week, by the end of the semester, I'll have you the best flyer you can be." Ron said.

"Done. One night a week I'm all yours." Hermione replied, not realising the implication of what she had said.

Their pizza arrived, and both Ron and Hermione had been rewarded in their brave choice to deviate from that they usually ordered.

"Thith ith thoooo good" Ron said, his mouth full of pizza.

Both Ron and Hermione laughed out loud, and Ron made sure he swallowed the mouthful of pizza before continuing.

"That roughly translates to 'this is so good' just in case you're not fluent in 'pig'." He said, being rewarded with another spout of laughter from Hermione.

"I wouldn't say I was fluent, but living with you and Harry for the past year and a bit has given me a good understanding of the everyday use of the language." She replied.

They finished their pizza and Ron insisted on paying the bill, much to Hermione's chagrin. She had tried to give him some money to cover her part of the meal, but Ron had flatly refused. _He looks so cute when he is being chivalrous_ Hermione thought to herself. She smiled at him, and he looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked as they exited the restaurant.

"Oh, nothing" Hermione lied.

"Fine! Keep your secrets" he replied, and the two decided on catching a cab back to their flat rather than walking.

When they arrived at home, Hermione found a note from Harry saying that he and Ginny were going off to see a movie that night, and that no one should wait up for him. Hermione smiled as she read it.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"At the cinema with Ginny. He said not to wait up" she replied.

"That'd be right" Ron said.

"Hey, come off it. Those two are having a hard time being apart. They have such limited time free to be together." Hermione tried reasoning with Ron.

"I know, I know. You going to do some work?" Ron asked, expecting Hermione to answer in the affirmative.

"No way. My brain is totally fried. I was thinking of watching a movie or something." Hermione answered. "Want to join me?"

"Who gets to pick the movie?" Ron asked, knowing that they didn't share similar taste in films.

"I'm sure that we can find something we both like. Come on, it'll be fun. We can make some popcorn." Hermione said, knowing the way to break down Ron's defences was to tempt him with food.

"Done." He replied simply, and they stood in front of the cabinet that held all of their muggle videos.

"What about this one?" Ron suggested.

"Die Hard? I don't think so." Hermione replied. "What about this?"

"Elizabeth? No." He answered. "This is why we don't watch movies together, Mione. What about this one, then?" Ron said holding up _Shakespeare __In__ Love_

"Ron, do you know ANYTHING about that film?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's got Gwyneth Paltrow in it. That's enough for me" he replied, smiling devilishly.

"Ronald, be serious." Hermione replied, laughing at her friend.

"I am being serious. Come on, let's watch this. It's a girl movie, so you should be happy." Ron said.

"Well, it has got Ben Affleck, Joseph Fiennes, and Colin Firth in it, so it earns high grades on the _eye-candy_ rating. Ok, put it on. I'll get the popcorn." Hermione replied, heading towards to kitchen.

"Get something to drink, too" Ron called out to the kitchen.

Hermione returned a few moments later carrying a huge bowl of popcorn, and a bottle of pumpkin juice with two glasses. She poured two glasses and then uttered an incantation that kept the bottle cold while they watched the movie. Hermione took her place on the couch next to Ron while he grabbed the popcorn and placed it between them.

Ron pressed play on the remote control, and the two friends sat back to enjoy the film. Hermione stole glances at Ron _just to make sure he's enjoying the film_ she reasoned with herself. He seemed to be enjoying it, much to Hermione's disbelief.

Hermione reached into the bowl to grab some popcorn at the very same time Ron was doing the very same thing. Their hands touched and for a moment they both froze. _One inch to the left and you'll be holding her hand_ Ron thought to himself, _just one inch._ Hermione's head was racing, but she composed herself, and moved her hand away.

"Sorry" she whispered, suddenly self-conscious.

"It's ok" Ron replied, just as embarrassed as Hermione was.

She tried to turn her attention back to the film, but for some reason she just couldn't concentrate. She became listless, and had to move from her seat. She grabbed two cushions, and was about to lie down on the floor when Ron spoke "Everything alright, Mione?" he asked, calmly.

"Yeah, just getting a bit tired, that's all. I was just going to lie down for a bit" she answered, hoping rather than believing that Ron would buy the excuse.

Ron moved the close-to-empty bowl of popcorn, and took the cushions from Hermione's hands. She was about to protest when she realised what he was doing. Ron had moved to the end of the couch, and had placed the cushions up against his leg. "This will be much more comfortable than the floor" he said, the beginnings of a blush threatening to cover his face.

"Thank you" Hermione said, and kicked off her shoes before lying down on the couch with her head on the pillows by Ron's lap.

Ron stretched his arm along the back of the couch, and that is how they stayed for the remainder of the film. At one point, Hermione had arched her back a little, and adjusted to get more comfortable, and it took everything Ron had not to reach out and touch her.

_What is happening here?_ Ron asked himself. _This is HERMIONE._ And then it dawned on him. It had ALWAYS been Hermione. From the time he was about 14 years old, she had been the only one he truly wanted. He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, almost so much so that he feared she would fall asleep at any moment.

"Are you sure you're comfortable, Ron?" she asked, sincerely concerned that she might be making him rather uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, Mione. You ok?" Ron asked.

"A little cold, but I'll be alright." Hermione replied, shivering a little and curling up into what almost resembled a ball.

Ron pulled out his wand and summoned a blanket. He lay it over Hermione, and left his arm draped over her.

"That better?" He asked, nervously awaiting her response.

"Perfect" Hermione replied as she allowed her hand to rest on top of his.

_Just do it_ the voice in Hermione's head was yelling. _Entwine your fingers in his, and hold his hand already_. But logical Hermione reminded herself _He has a girlfriend. And you have NO business holding hands with Ron Weasley. __None at all._ Then the voice became clear once again: _Then why does it seem like the right thing to do?_

At the end of the film, Ron looked down and noticed that Hermione had, in fact, fallen asleep.

"Mione? The film is over, and you need to wake up so you can go to bed. Mione?" Ron spoke gently.

Hermione stirred a little, and Ron moved his arm from around her. He lifted her up into a seated position before continuing to speak "Mione? Come on, wake up sleepy head."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fell asleep. Are you ok?" he replied, gently.

"Sorry. How long ..." Hermione yawned before continuing, "How long was I out for?"

"Only about 15 minutes or so. Come on let's get you up to bed. You look exhausted." Ron said, helping Hermione up off the couch.

He walked her up to her room before returning downstairs to turn off the TV and video, and to clean up the remnants of the pumpkin juice and popcorn. Smiling to himself for a reason he couldn't understand, Ron switched off the lights and made his way up to his own bed where he surrendered to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – THE QUIDDITCH GAME

"Good morning Ron," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen at 10am the following morning.

"Mione? I thought you'd be at class by now" Ron said, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, I just couldn't get out of bed when the alarm went off. I haven't missed any classes yet, so I thought I'd just take the morning off." Hermione replied.

Ron handed her a cup of coffee, and put two pieces of bread in the toaster before clearing room for Hermione to sit.

"Ron, you're an absolute legend. Thank you so much" Hermione said, taking the coffee and sitting down.

They shared breakfast, reading the newspapers, and talking about their plans for the day.

"I have to go to class this afternoon" Hermione said. "And then after that I have an assignment to start. _Contemporary Magical History_. I think I'm going to write it about Harry and Voldemort. What are your plans?" she asked Ron.

"I've got a class in an hour. And Olivia gets back this afternoon, so I should probably go and see her." Ron said, not at all excited about the prospect.

"Going to talk to her about the ball?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Yeah, suppose I should" Ron replied.

They finished breakfast, and Hermione was just about to head upstairs to her room to get dressed when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and saw Declan standing there.

"Dec? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at class?" Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek and let him in.

"Shouldn't YOU be in class?" Declan replied mischievously. "Actually, lucky for you Professor Kinlypotts was absent today. We got the class off. So I thought I'd come down here, get your lazy ass out of bed, and see what you were up to."

"Just kicking around here for the morning. I slept in." She confessed.

Declan stepped into the lounge room and looked around. "Is he here?" he whispered.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Declan smiled back and whispered "So? Any interesting news?"

"We'll talk later" Hermione whispered as Ron entered the room.

Ron saw Declan and realised the imaginary world he created in his head was over.

"Morning, Ron" Declan said cheerfully, "Were you successful yesterday?" Only Hermione and Declan understood the double meaning in the question.

"Yeah, mate," Ron replied, "Hermione helped loads."

"Good to hear. We were just going to head off and have a coffee. Care to join us?" Declan offered, and Hermione internally rolled her eyes. He could be impossibly infuriating.

"Normally I would, but I have a class to get to." Ron said, genuinely disappointed that he couldn't go along.

"What about lunch then? We could all meet up and have lunch together." Declan suggested.

"You're not going to have much luck with me today, sorry. Olivia's coming back this afternoon, so I'm going to her place" Ron replied, forcing a smile.

"Hmmm, can't keep the ladies waiting, can we?" Declan replied with a wink.

"Guess not." Ron contemplated, before excusing himself, saying he needed to get dressed.

As soon as Ron was safely in his room, Declan looked at Hermione.

"I am disappointed, Granger" he said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He's still with the girlfriend. I am taking it there was no snogging or shagging in the library?" Declan asked, audaciously.

"Most certainly not, Dec." Hermione replied, shocked that he was still suggesting that. "We worked on his assignment, we had some dinner, and we came home, watched a movie, and then went to bed. Alone. In our own beds in our own rooms. Sorry to disappoint you. How did your lunch date go?" she asked, only just remembering Declan's "not-a-date" with Jack.

"Oh, that? It was pretty much perfect." Declan said with a glint in his eye that Hermione had never seen from him before.

"And?" She continued to ply him for information, "Are you going to see him again?"

"Tonight" Declan replied. "He's taking me out for dinner. And, missy, if it wasn't for the fact that I'd already asked you, I probably would have asked him to come to the ball next week."

"If you want to ask him, Dec, then ask him. It's ok. I don't mind missing out on this one. There'll be another before long." Hermione replied.

"No way. I want to be right in the action when Ron sees you in that dress. And I want to be in the thick of it when that bitch Olivia realises her boyfriend is in love with an infinitely superior woman." Declan said, and winked at Hermione. "I absolutely insist on taking you."

"If you're sure. Maybe you can go see him afterwards?" Hermione suggested.

"We'll see, love." Declan replied, pulling Hermione in for a hug and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Ron returned to the lounge room to see Declan holding Hermione close in an embrace and kissing her cheek.

"See you two later, hey?" Ron said as he crossed the lounge room and out the front door.

Declan crossed to the window and made sure Ron was well out of sight before speaking.

"Well?" he asked, hoping Hermione would divulge more interesting information.

"Well, what?" Hermione replied, coquettishly.

"Come on, Hermione, haven't you got ANYTHING juicy to tell me about your evening with him?" Declan asked.

Hermione took a deep breath before replying "Nothing. We worked in the library till dinner time, and then we went and got pizza and when we came home, Harry was out, and so we watched a movie. Nothing to tell, sorry."

Declan looked disappointed. "Oh well," he said, "we'll see how true that is after the ball."

Declan left about half an hour afterward and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table to do some work. She was a little distracted, but got some good work done. She did a bit of light reading, and even managed to get some housework done.

Eventually, giving up all hope of being productive at home, Hermione headed off to campus. She ran into a few old friends from Hogwarts, and a few of the newer friends she had made in her first year at Hogford, but before long, Hermione found herself in her familiar window seat in the library. She had always gone there to clear her mind. Sitting down, Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest. The familiar surrounding didn't afford her the comfort it usually did. Getting up, Hermione wandered the shelves that she had grown so familiar with. She picked up a novel that she had read at least half a dozen times, and settled into her window seat and began reading.

Hermione only noticed how much time she had spent there when the light made reading difficult. She had missed another class. _Damn it _Hermione thought to herself, _you're really losing it this time_. She shoved the book haphazardly back onto the shelf and made her way out of the library.

Walking through the campus, Hermione wondered how she had grown so distracted. She hadn't missed any classes, not even when she was unwell, but that day she had missed two of them. Luckily, the first one had been cancelled, but her afternoon class was a different story. Hoping that she wouldn't have missed out on too much, Hermione made a mental note to contact Declan first thing in the morning to ask what work she had missed.

Hermione crawled into bed that evening, much earlier than she had done in a while, and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Saturday morning, Hermione woke early. She tip-toed past Harry and Ron's doors, and decided that she would spoil they boys with a pre-game breakfast fit for any Qudditch champion. She made bacon & eggs, as well as frying up some sausages, tomatoes and mushrooms, and even made some pancakes to top it all off. She squeezed some fresh apple juice and had just put on some coffee when she turned around and saw Ron standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

"Ron? I didn't know anyone was awake." Hermione said, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a practically naked Ron. His chest and stomach were chiselled, no doubt from all the quidditch training, and Hermione stood back, enjoying the view, as Ron rubbed his eyes.

"I could smell this from upstairs. Declan coming over this morning, is he?" He asked, not knowing any other reason she may have put on such a spread.

"No. Why would Declan come here? It's for you and Harry. To give you energy for your game." Hermione said, smiling as Ron ran his fingers through his bed hair.

"For us? You did this for us?" Ron said, in almost stunned disbelief.

"Of course. You make it sound like I never do anything nice for you guys." Hermione said, suddenly a little dejected.

"That came out the wrong way. I'm not awake properly yet, Mione. I'm sorry. Thank you for this." Ron said, hoarsely.

Within seconds Harry arrived in the kitchen. "Something smells good in here" he said, as he poured himself a glass of apple juice.

"Mione made us breakfast. Again." Ron said, smiling at Hermione.

"Thanks, Mum" Harry said, joking as he always did about Hermione looking after him and Ron like they were her kids.

"She is SO not our mum, Harry" Ron argued as he put a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Guess not." Harry replied, as he filled his plate full of food, knowing that if Ginny were there, she would have LOVED watching the interplay Ron and Hermione as much as he did, possibly even more. She particularly would have loved this morning's episode.

Hermione sat down at the table with 'her boys', with a cup of black coffee sans sugar, and two pieces of wholemeal toast, and a small bowl of fruit. She looked over at Ron who had raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked.

"Is that all you're eating? You're not turning into one of 'those' girls, are you?" Ron asked.

Hermione giggled and said "The dress I bought for the ball only JUST fits, and if I even think of eating bacon, eggs and pancakes, then it just won't fit. And the dress is so beautiful, and it's going to be such an amazing night, that I don't want to ruin any of it. So to answer your questions, yes, Ron, for the next week I'm afraid I AM going to be one of THOSE girls."

"But you'll come out for a drink with us when we win today, won't you?" Ron asked.

"Of course I will. That's part of the reason I'm being especially good this morning. I'm so confident that you guys are going to win, I've left room for a beer or two." Hermione said, sinking her teeth into her toast.

"It would want to be one hell of a dress," Ron said, "to miss a breakfast like this one." Ron said, smiling at his enigmatic friend.

"It is." Hermione replied, rather cockily.

Hermione sat in the grandstand, along with about 1000 other supporters, eagerly anticipating the game. From her position in the player's 'friends' area, she could see, in the row in front of her, the official looking men and women with notebooks and cameras and made an accurate assumption that they were the men and women from league teams. Suddenly nervous, Hermione looked around and spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd. The only one she expected to see was Olivia, and Hermione realised that the face was evidently absent.

The announcement over the loud speaker heralded the arrival of the players from Northbridge University. A few loyal fans had followed them to Hogford, but their cheers were nothing compared to the roar that welcomed the home team merely moments later. Hermione cheered as loudly as anyone in the ground when they announced 'Seeker – Harry Potter', and louder than anyone when they announced 'Keeper – Ron Weasley'.

One of the league men turned to the woman sitting next to him, and said "Weasley. I wonder if he's any relation to Bill. He used to be quite a handy player in his day." It took everything Hermione had in her not to lean forwards and let the man know that Ron was Charlie's younger brother. Instead, she would use her position to listen carefully to what all of the talent scouts were saying about both of her best friends.

With the game underway, Hermione found herself even more interested in the game than usual. Admittedly, she was never a fanatic, but her interest in the sport had been slowly growing since she attended the Quidditch world cup before her 4th year at Hogwarts. And from what she knew, this game had been one of the most hotly contested games she had ever seen. After an hour, the score was only 20 – 0 in Hogford's favour. While Hogford had had only a few attempts at goal, it was their defence that had been most impressive. The Northbridge teams attacking game was probably the best in the competition, but for their many attempts at goal, they had so far been denied the joys of scoring thanks in large part to some brilliant keeping courtesy of Ron.

With each save Ron made, Hermione noticed the crowd's reaction increasing, and the talent scouts getting more and more interested in Ron's playing. She joined in the chants of "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" as loudly as anyone in the stands, and couldn't have been prouder of her friend.

Within 3 hours of playing, the score was 110 – 20 with Hogford retaining the lead. The Northbridge keeper was visibly tired, and had started to slip in her attention to the game. Ron, on the other hand, looked as fresh as he had at the start of the game. His natural shyness all but gone, Ron had been encouraging the crowd, and had revelled in their praise of him. No sooner had Hermione begun enjoying this new, confident Ron, the crowd had taken to their feet and had begun cheering in a way that could only mean one thing: they had seen the Golden Snitch.

Apparently, Harry had seen it, too, because within a split second, he was holding the Snitch above his head in victory, and the rest of his team were flying to him to celebrate. Hermione noticed one of the talent scouts lean to his associate and say "Potter. Add Potter's name to Weasley's." Knowing full well what this had meant, Hermione joined the euphoria of the Hogford supporter's and screamed her heart out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – AFTER THE GAME

The entire Hogford quidditch team, and their closest friends, partied at the University bar following the game. Hermione, as promised, shared a beer with Ron and Harry to celebrate their commanding victory over Northbridge. Harry and Ron were the heroes of the game, and the rest of the team were treating them as such.

Caleb , the Hogford team captain, approached Ron and Harry as they sat drinking their third beer of the evening. "Hey guys, well played today" Caleb said, slapping Ron and Harry on the back.

"Thanks, Caleb. Great party, isn't it?" Harry said, smiling.

"Just one more service we like to provide," Caleb said, "Now why don't you two introduce me to your friend here."

Ron rolled his eyes and said "This is our roommate, Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Caleb Taylor, our Quidditch Captain."

"Nice to meet you, Caleb," Hermione said, "I've heard a lot about you."

"All lies, I assure you" Caleb replied, clearly flirting with Hermione.

"That's a shame." Hermione replied with a wink, and continued to enjoy her beer.

"Care to learn a little more over a dance?" Caleb suggested.

"Why not." Hermione replied, putting her drink down and following Caleb to the dance floor.

Harry watched Ron's reaction with interest. "You know," Ron said, shaking his head, "I wouldn't expect much more from him, but her ... I just thought ..."

"Thought what?" Harry interrupted.

"Well, I didn't think she'd cheat on Declan and make such a spectacle of herself." Ron replied, downing the end of his beer.

"I don't think she's cheating on Declan or making a spectacle of herself, Ron. She's just dancing. But if you really think it's a problem, go and do something about it." Harry suggested.

"I will" Ron said, as he stood up and crossed to where Hermione was dancing with Caleb. Tapping Caleb on the shoulder, Ron said "Hey, buddy, mind if I cut in?"

"You're pushing it, Weasley. But seeing as you played so well today, she's all yours" Caleb said, handing Hermione over to Ron.

Hermione watched as Caleb walked away before turning to Ron. "What was all that about?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just know Caleb, and I've heard about some of the things he gets up to. And trust me, he's just not the kind of guy you'd want to spend time with." Ron said, as he turned to walk off the dance floor.

"Hey," Hermione stopped Ron by simply placing her hand on his arm. Ron turned around to come face to face with Hermione. "You cut in."

"And?" Ron asked.

"You owe me a dance. Come on." Hermione said, taking Ron by the hand.

After their dance, Ron and Hermione re-joined Harry, who had just ordered another round of beers. The only thing that broke up the frivolity of the party was the arrival of a few important looking men and women that Hermione had recognised from earlier that day. A few of them spoke to Harry, and he cheerfully agreed to lunch dates with a few of them to discuss his future playing options, knowing that if he was going to accept any offers, it would be the one from the Chudley Cannons. But the attention lavished on Harry was nothing compared with the number of people who had bombarded Ron at the post match festivities. Every one of the league team's representatives had approached Ron, looking to meet with him to discuss his career. There was only one he was really interested in hearing from, and that was from the last couple to approach him: The Chudley Cannons.

Both Ron and Harry were so deep in conversation with the Cannons' representatives, that neither of them noticed the arrival of Olivia. Hermione saw her, and called her over, offering her a beer which Olivia turned her nose up at, ordering a diet soft drink instead, and internally Hermione rolled her eyes. Olivia was, as Ron had put it, one of 'those' kinds of girls who watched everything she ate, and drank, apparently. Hermione was busy telling Olivia about how brilliantly Ron had played, how he had saved almost every single goal, how Harry was faster than lightning in going after the snitch, and how both were currently talking to the Chudley Cannons' representatives in regards to their Quidditch playing futures.

"Olivia, you're here!" Ron said, sounding genuinely happy to see her.

"Yes. I got held up, so I missed the game. Hermione here has been telling me you played rather well." Olivia said icily.

"Rather well?" Harry looked at Hermione, eyebrow raised.

"Her words, not mine" Hermione clarified.

"You should have seen him, Olivia, he was amazing" Harry said.

Without a sign that she had even heard them, Olivia turned to Ron. "Ron, could we have a word?" she said, and turned on her heels to head for the door.

Ron looked at both Harry and Hermione who were watching Olivia, as confused as Ron was. "Better go" he said, quietly.

Harry and Hermione watched as Ron followed Olivia out of the bar. "Wonder what that's all about?" Harry said, taking another drink from his beer.

"No idea" Hermione practically yelled to get over the noise in the bar. "She didn't look too impressed. You would think she would show a little more interest in his achievements, being his girlfriend and all. Maybe you should go after them and find out."

Harry had just put his beer down, and was about to head for the door when he was approached by yet another talent scout.

"Looks like it's your turn" Harry said to Hermione as he began talks with the Wimbourne Wasps' representatives.

Hermione rolled her eyes, something she had been doing far too much of recently, and put down her drink. She walked out of the doors of the bar and immediately heard voices.

"Olivia, wait ..." she heard Ron say.

Hermione stood deathly still, knowing it probably wasn't such a good idea to be seen at that moment. Nevertheless, she listened intently.

"No, Ron. I'm not going to make this any harder than it has to be. It's over. There's no future in us." Olivia spoke, and Hermione noted a bitterness in her voice.

"Olivia, what did they say to you? What have they done to make you like this?" Ron almost pleaded with her.

"It's not only my parent's, Ron. It's what I've felt for a long time now. You and I ... we were never going to work, Ron. It was never going to be a forever thing. You're ... you're just not the kind of guy I want to settle down with." She replied, almost without emotion.

"Fuck, Liv, we're only 19 years old. We're still young, there is no rush for us to grow up so fast and talk about settling down, is there?" Ron said, sounding desperate.

"That's just it, Ron. I HAVE grown up. You're still acting out silly school boy dreams of playing quidditch. You're still acting like you're at school. The rest of us HAVE grown up. You're the Peter Pan who is refusing to let things go. And I'm over it. Goodbye, Ron. And Good luck." And with that, Olivia walked away.

Ron stood for a couple of minutes, watching the woman he thought he might have one day loved, walk away. Hermione forced herself to take a few deep breaths. She couldn't let Ron know she had heard that, could she? She couldn't let him know that she heard all Olivia's hurtful words. But, despite that, after a couple of seconds, Hermione walked towards Ron. Hearing footsteps, Ron turned around.

"How much did you hear?" He almost spat out at Hermione.

"Enough. Ron, I'm sorry..." Hermione began, but didn't know how to go on. "What she said was..."

"The truth? Yeah, I know. Stupid little me, and stupid quidditch, huh? My life is worthless, Mione, and everyone knows it. Olivia was right, I should just ..." Ron spoke in starts before being cut off by Hermione's hand on his arm.

"You should just do what you're good at and what makes you happy. No one has the right to demand you change, Ron. No one. Not family, not friends, and certainly not Olivia. If she didn't appreciate you for what you are, then it's her loss. Come on, let's go back inside and celebrate everything you achieved today. The game, the Cannons, everything. Then, when we go home, I'll make some hot chocolate, and we can talk about whatever you want. If you need to talk about what happened, then you know, as your friend, I am here to listen to anything you need to say. But if you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine. But I will NOT allow you to wallow in self pity, nor will I allow you to let someone make you feel like your life is worthless." Hermione spoke with such conviction that Ron had no recourse but to agree, and allowed her to lead him back up into the bar.

Ron soon forgot his troubles, and celebrated well into the night with his team mates and friends. Hermione stole Harry away and let him know what had happened between Ron and Olivia, and was surprised when Harry said he was glad that it had happened. Apparently, Harry felt the same way Hermione did about Ron's now ex-girlfriend. Neither of them had taken very much to her, and both, it was now clear, were quite glad that Ron was rid of her.

Somewhere around midnight, the revellers had decided to move on to the next bar, off campus. Harry was joining them, but Ron said he was tired, and wanted to go home. Hermione happily offered to make sure Ron got home safely, knowing he'd probably had a few too many beers that evening. Harry had volunteered to go with them, but Ron insisted that he go on and enjoy the celebrations.

Inside their apartment, Ron opened the proverbial floodgates. Not that he shed tears, mind you, he hadn't developed that strong an attachment to Olivia. But he let out everything that had been irritating him in one fell swoop.

"I mean, it's bloody ridiculous. What right does she have to tell me how to lead my life? And to suggest I'm not grown up, that's just bloody bull shit. I'm grown up. And what is the deal with you women and quidditch?" Ron said, before taking another sip of the hot chocolate Hermione had prepared for him.

"Hey! Don't lump me in with her. I support you and your quidditch aspirations. I come to all of your games. Hell, Ron, I got up at the crack of dawn to come and watch you train, didn't I?" Hermione pleaded her case.

"Yeah, you're right. But you have given me grief about it, haven't you? You have reminded me pretty much constantly that my education should come first" Ron replied, almost sullenly.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. You know, Dec was saying that people's priorities aren't just wrong because they're not mine. And I know that I've been hard on you. I'm sorry." Hermione's heart sank. It was only when thinking out loud that she realised that she'd really spent the last 8 years being awful to Ron.

"You wouldn't be Hermione if you didn't give me a hard time about school. Just like I wouldn't be me if I didn't try to make you cut class, or drag you along to quidditch matches." He replied, smiling.

And for a while, Ron and Hermione sat side by side on the couch and said nothing. They didn't need to say anything. For one of the first times in many years, possibly for as long as they had known one another, Ron and Hermione had understood one another.

Before long, Ron broke the silence. "What's wrong with me, Mione? Why is it that no girl wants to have me around?"

"I want to have you around" Hermione replied, smiling.

"You know what I mean. I'm not a complete idiot, I don't think I look much like a cave troll ..." Ron's voice was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ron, stop this. This kind of talk is not going to do you any good. You know that you're incredibly intelligent, you wouldn't have gotten into Hogford if you weren't." She said softly, gently stroking his hand as she spoke.

"You think I'm intelligent?" Ron asked.

"You know I think that, Ron. And as for not looking like a cave troll, you're adorable. Half the girls at Hogwarts fancied you. Even more here, from the reaction to you at the game today." Hermione said, smiling, hoping Ron spirits would lift.

"You think I'm adorable?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you know you are, so stop." Hermione replied, blushing. She wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was heading, and Hermione never liked not being in total and complete control. Getting up from the couch, Hermione said "I need coffee. Quite clearly drank too much beer. You want?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. Thanks Mione" Ron muttered quietly.

Hermione stood by the kitchen sink, gazing out the window. She didn't notice the coffee pot switch off, or notice Ron appear in the doorway.

"You ok?" Ron's voice startled Hermione. She spun around to see him standing only a few feet behind her.

"Yeah. Got lost in my own thoughts, I guess" Hermione said, trying to suppress a sniffle.

_Damn it, has she been crying?_ Ron thought to himself before saying "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah, I'll get you that coffee" Hermione relied, busying herself with familiar routine.

Hermione lay in bed, wondering what had happened between her and Ron that night. Had they come one step closer to admitting what neither had been willing to admit for years? She wondered if Ron had noticed the tears that were welling up in her eyes as she stood by the window, gazing out into the vast nothingness. Wondered if he realised that those tears were for him. But Ron had been so gentle, and caring for her when he had come into the kitchen, and Hermione wished, rather than believed, that this was an indication that he felt for her some of the things that she had felt for him. Knowing that she wouldn't sleep very well if she continued thinking along these lines, Hermione rolled over and willed all thoughts out of her mind and, eventually, surrendered to sleep.

Ron lay in bed that evening, wondering exactly what had happened between him and Hermione. Had she said she thought he was attractive? She had admitted to thinking he was quite smart, but had she actually come out and told him that she thought him good looking? Ron thought back to that moment in the kitchen, where Hermione had appeared, for a brief moment, vulnerable before putting on the 'Business-Hermione' face and regaining control. Her tears had spoken a thousand words, but he was still at a loss as to what they could mean. Could it be possible that she felt about him the way he felt about her? Knowing this to be more wishful thinking than any fact, Ron rolled over and willed himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – WAITING FOR GINNY

The following week passed without much incident. Ron and Hermione were barely talking to one another, which made Harry wonder what exactly had happened between them after the big game. Ron consumed himself with school work which was almost as disturbing as the amount of time Hermione spent avoiding classes and assignments. Not knowing where else to turn, Harry arranged to have lunch with Declan on Wednesday, hoping he could provide an insight into why Hermione was acting the way she was.

"I have no idea, Harry. Could have something to do with the fact she's totally in love with him. As for him, could have something to do with the fact that he's totally in love with her. Other than that, I have no idea what could possibly be up with either of them." Declan said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, WE know that, but do you think they do?" Harry asked, relieved in some part that he wasn't the only one thinking what he was about Ron and Hermione.

"She has no idea, that much I know," Declan replied, "You know him better than I do, but I'd imagine he's not so sure of it, either."

"Think we should tell them?" Harry suggested.

"I've tried telling her that she loves him. Tried telling her he loves her, too. But she won't believe it. I think she's waiting of some sign or something. Don't know exactly what she's expecting, though." Declan admitted to Harry.

"Perhaps the ball ..." Harry thought out loud.

"Do you think he'll still go?" Declan asked.

"I'll guarantee it." Harry replied.

"Good, because the minute he sees her in that dress, he'll give her all the sign that she needs." Declan said, decisively.

"That good, huh?" Harry laughed.

"It made two gay men question their sexuality, so yeah, I would say it was that good." Declan said, raising an eyebrow.

"So, I'll get him there ..." Harry began.

"And I'll make sure we arrive fashionably late, so that her entrance is something that he can't ignore. And then you and I sit back and enjoy the fruits of our labours." Declan continued with a wink. "That Ginny of yours still coming? Hermione's been talking about it for ages."

"Yeah, she'll be here." Harry said, blushing.

"She's not likely to give the game away, is she?" Declan said, suddenly concerned.

"Not at all. Next to you, she's my number one ally in the fight for Ron and Hermione. Mate, we can count Ginny as one of our co-conspirators." Harry said, smiling.

"Good." Declan replied.

"You know he thinks you're her boyfriend, don't you?" Harry said, needing to clarify the situation.

"He thinks what?" Declan asked, both shocked and stunned at the same time.

"Yep. Her boyfriend" Harry reiterated.

"Does he have any idea how ridiculous that is? Are you honestly telling me he has no idea that I'm ..." Declan began before being cut off by Harry.

"None whatsoever" Harry replied.

"It'd be funny if it wasn't sad." Declan thought aloud. "And you haven't told him?"

"And spoil the fun of watching him squirm every time the two of you are anywhere near him?" Harry said, smiling.

"And what about Hermione? Hasn't she said anything?" Declan asked.

"I'm not entirely sure that she knows that he doesn't know." Harry confirmed. "I think she just expects everyone knows."

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Declan asked once again.

"I thought so. But Ron is ... well, he's Ron." Harry said, hoping that would be enough.

"I see" Declan replied, laughing to himself about the situation. "She's coming to dinner with my brother and me tonight, so I'll do some 'fishing' then. Can I rely on you to do the same?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Harry replied, smiling.

Walking into the apartment that evening, Harry felt a little more at ease. He was certain that he was on the right page of the epic RON AND HERMIONE story. Feeling reassured that he and Declan had come up with a plan to finally sort things out between their two friends, Harry now focussed on the impending arrival of Ginny the following day. He dropped his keys on the hall stand and walked into the lounge room where he saw Ron struggling with a muggle vacuum cleaner.

"Ron, what are you doing?" He asked, amused.

"Mum and Dad are coming to drop Ginny off tomorrow, and I don't want them thinking we live in a hovel." Ron replied, looking quite frantic.

"You know, Hermione could do this in a minute. Why don't you just ask her to help?" Harry suggested.

"Well, I would, but she's off having dinner with Declan and his brother, isn't she?" Ron snapped back in response.

"That's tonight?" Harry asked, trying not to let Ron know that he already knew about the dinner date.

"Perfect timing, huh?" Ron said, his frustration growing.

Harry insisted on taking over vacuuming duties while Ron went to clean the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, Ron noticed that it was spotless. His eyes gazed over the room and saw a note taped to the refrigerator door. It read:

_Dear Harry & Ron, _

_As you can see I've cleaned the kitchen in preparation for Ginny's impending arrival. Please don't make a mess. I've left some money on the table so you can order pizza or something. __If you two could take care of your rooms, I'll do the rest when I get home. I've also done the bathrooms, so please be careful when you're showering. I know neither of you will have thought of it, so I did some shopping so we can give Mr & Mrs Weasley some afternoon tea when they arrive, so don't even THINK about touching ANYTHING in this refrigerator. Oh, and I took it upon myself to do your laundry as well. You'll notice __its__ all __hanging up in your wardrobes. I left your underwear, though. That's entirely your domain. __Other than that, enjoy your evening, and for Merlin's sake,__ please__ don't make a mess._

_Hermione._

Ron took the note and walked back into the lounge where Harry was finishing the vacuuming. He handed the note over, not sure what to make of it. Harry read it and said "She did our laundry?"

"Apparently so" Ron replied.

"And left us money to get dinner so we wouldn't make a mess?" Harry asked.

"So it seems" Ron answered.

Harry picked up the phone and ordered pizza, just like Hermione had suggested, as Ron went upstairs to take a shower. Walking into his room was like walking into another dimension. It had been quite a while since he had seen the floor in his room, and Ron had to admit that even though he still had loads of work to do, his room already looked a million times better than it had when he left home that morning. Opening his wardrobe, Ron noticed his clothes hanging up in his wardrobe, washed and ironed. "Hermione" Ron said quietly as he flipped through his clothes, wondering what to wear the next day. He began to wonder just how he would survive without Hermione. Ron admitted that he had begun to take Hermione a little for granted. After grabbing a clean outfit from his wardrobe, and a fresh towel from the linen closet, Ron headed towards the bath room.

The following morning Ron woke early, and headed downstairs where, sure enough, Hermione was up early and had prepared breakfast. "Mione? Do you ever sleep?" Ron asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Of course I do" Hermione replied sipping her coffee. "But I was up early and so I thought I'd make some breakfast quickly, before I headed off to class. I have some catch up work to do in the library before your parents get here with Ginny this afternoon, so I might not be back much before they get here, so I thought I'd clean up quickly before I left. What are your plans for today?" She asked.

"Me? Um ..." Ron thought, "class first, but then nothing much. Something I can do for you before mum & dad get here?"

'Oh Ron, you're an angel." Hermione replied, helping herself to another bowl of fruit, "If you could manage to just give the kitchen a once over after you and Harry are done, that would be wonderful. And if you could take the rubbish out, it'd be a big help."

"Once over the kitchen and take the rubbish out; done" Ron replied, letting Hermione know he had it under control.

"Thank you so much, Ron." Hermione replied.

"Hey, it should be me thanking you. You've been amazing, Mione. Really, I mean that. Without you, I don't know how Harry and I would cope. Thanks for cleaning the house, doing our laundry, buying afternoon tea ... thanks for everything." Ron said, honestly.

"It's my job" Hermione replied smiling.

"Oh, hey, how did dinner with Declan and his brother, what's his name ... ... Liam go?" Ron asked, curious as to how Hermione got along with Declan's family.

"Oh, that? Alright I guess" Hermione replied quietly.

"Only alright?" Ron questioned her.

"Well ... ... ..." Hermione began hesitantly, before continuing with more conviction, "they're so different ... I mean, I adore Dec, but I didn't like the person he became when he was around Liam. It was like Liam had the power to bring out everything negative in Dec. And the same was true the other way around. Liam ... well, I didn't get the best first impression. I'm not one to say this lightly, but I hope I never have to see him again."

The rest of breakfast passed without further incident. Ron relished the chance to spend time with Hermione that didn't result in an argument. They had been treading on eggshells since the night after the game; the night when he had almost said what he had been thinking for so long.

Hermione returned home after class that afternoon. She decided not to go to the library after all, Declan having promised to give her all his notes. Walking in the door, Hermione was greeted by the most unusual sight she had ever encountered. Ron stood in the kitchen wearing a pair of pink dish gloves and a frilly apron that Molly had left them when they first moved in, busily washing the breakfast dishes. Hermione cleared her throat loudly and Ron turned around abruptly.

"Mione!," he said in a voice that reminded her of when his voice was breaking before clearing his own throat and continuing, "I didn't expect you home so early."

"I decided against going to the library. Dec was a love and said he'd give me his notes so I could come home and make sure everything was ok here ... but I see you've got things under control here." Hermione replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I can manage things here" Ron answered, blushing, "Oh, mind not telling Harry about... you know..."

"I saw nothing" she answered reassuringly, and Ron smiled. "I'm just going to run upstairs and take a shower and get dressed. Then I'll come down and get afternoon tea ready. You sure you're right with everything?"

Ron responded by nodding his head, and Hermione left the kitchen, headed for the stairs. She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the image of Ron in that apron and gloves, and an inexplicable smile crept over her face. _He really is quite adorable_ Hermione thought to herself as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

The bathroom smelt like Ron. From the scent of his shampoo to the now familiar fragrance of his cologne, Hermione was surrounded by Ron's smell. She showered longer than she usually did, allowing herself to relax under the pulsating jets. It was soothing, comforting even, and Hermione allowed herself to switch her mind and unwind. The constant strain to be a perfect student was beginning to take its toll on her, and she was agitated and tired more often than she cared to admit.

After a healthy amount of time had passed, and her cares sufficiently down the drain, Hermione switched off the water, and stepped out of the shower. She began drying herself off when she realised that she had failed to bring a change of clothing into the bathroom with her. "Merlin's Beard, I'm an idiot" Hermione muttered to herself before wrapping a now wet towel around herself, and opening the bathroom door.

In the corridor, Hermione ran into Ron who, satisfied with the state of the kitchen, had come upstairs to get changed.

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed, stunned.

"Ron! I ... ah ... that is, I ..." Hermione was flabbergasted.

"I was just going to get dressed" Ron spoke in starts.

"I forgot to take clothes into the bathroom." Hermione said a little too quickly.

"I'd better let you go, then." Ron replied before racing down the hall into his bedroom.

Once safely within the confines of his own room, Ron drew breath, something that had become increasingly difficult after his encounter with a near naked Hermione in the hall way. Of all the times he could have bumped into her, that moment was possibly the least appropriate. He slumped on his bed, wondering why he was so shaken. After a while, Ron stood up from his bed, straightened the covers, and headed to his wardrobe to select an outfit for Ginny's arrival.

Standing, staring at the wardrobe, Ron almost didn't hear the knock at his door.

"Ron?" a familiar voice came from behind the closed door.

"Come in, Harry" Ron called out, and the door opened, revealing Harry who had just arrived home from getting his hair cut.

"You're not ready yet?" Harry asked.

"Just deciding what to wear." Ron replied.

"Ok," Harry responded, "I'll head downstairs and wait there. Hermione home yet?"

_Hermione_ Ron thought. "Yeah, mate, she's getting ready, too. You seem nervous" Ron said, smiling at his friend.

"A little. I mean it has been a while since I've spent some decent time with Ginny. What if she doesn't ... you know ... I mean, what if it's been too long" Harry replied, mellifluously.

"Harry, mate, this is Ginny we're talking about, right? The girl who has loved you since she was 10? It'll be fine, I promise." Ron answered.

Harry, satisfied with the outcome of his conversation with Ron, left the room and headed downstairs to wait what would seem like an eternity for the arrival of Ginny Weasley.

Hermione stood with her back pressed to the back of her door for Merlin knows how long. She felt listless and dazed, but willing herself into action, forced herself from the door, and in the direction of her wardrobe. Standing in front of it, she quickly selected the red wrap around dress she had worn to Fred & George's birthday party that year, and dressed quickly before applying a tiny bit of make-up, and tying her hair back into a low, loose pony tail. Having looked in the mirror, a satisfied Hermione left her room and headed downstairs to wait for Ginny.

In his room, Ron selected a pair of beige cargo pants that Hermione had picked for him on -their 'pre-university' shopping trip, and threw on his Hogford Quidditch long sleeve polo and his good pair of addidas trainers. He looked in the mirror and, deciding that even his mother wouldn't find fault in his appearance, headed down to the lounge room to join Harry in the wait for Ginny.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – GINNY'S ARRIVAL

The three best friends sat in the lounge room, planning dinner that evening, and arguing over where they would take Ginny. Ron had suggested they stay in and order delivery, an idea quashed by both Hermione and Harry. Harry was keen on something off campus, something a little more upmarket. Hermione suggested they wait and ask Ginny, and both Ron and Harry had to admit that this was the best of ideas. Harry, now visibly tense, excused himself, needing to visit the bathroom for what seemed like the billionth time that afternoon.

Once he was out of earshot, Hermione turned to Ron and said "I was thinking that Ginny and Harry might want to have dinner together tonight"

"Well, I wasn't implying we leave Harry here, Mione" Ron said, laughing at the suggestion.

"No, Ron, I meant that they might want to have dinner together ALONE without us getting in the way." Hermione replied.

"Oh, I get you. Yeah, they probably will. Lucky we've got you to think for us, hey?" Ron said just before Harry returned.

"Don't know why I'm so nervous" Harry admitted to his friends.

"It'll be fine, Harry." Hermione assured him.

At exactly 2pm, there was a knock at the door, and all three knew that Ginny had finally arrived.

"I'll get it" Ron called out as he raced to the front door.

Harry stood, nervously, and Hermione squeezed his hand assuringly.

The moment that Ginny entered the room, she flung her arms around Harry. Harry hugged her back with equal alacrity, and all nervousness left him. Arthur and Molly Weasley entered the lounge room, led by Ron.

"Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, it's so good to see you again." Hermione said, crossing the floor to hug them both.

"Please, it's Arthur and Molly" Molly spoke as she embraced the young witch she had come to think of more as a daughter than anything else. "Harry" she said, as she embraced the wizard who had become like another son.

And within a blink of an eye, the assembled party were seated, chatting about Quidditch, university, NEWT's, Hogwarts, and everything in between. Hermione excused herself to complete the final preparations for afternoon tea, and Ron ushered everyone into the dining room where he had set the table for the occasion.

"The place looks lovely, Hermione" Arthur said, having noted how well kept the apartment was.

"Why do you presume its Hermione's doing, dad?" Ron asked.

"Because I know my son, and I know Harry." Arthur replied, knowingly.

Ron's faced reddened considerably before he said "Yeah, pretty much right on that one."

Hermione joined the group with the first tray of food saying "Ron and Harry help out quite a lot, Mr Weasley."

"Arthur" he reminded her.

"Arthur" she echoed, blushing. "In fact, Ron here is responsible for the wonderful state of the kitchen, aren't you Ron?"

Ron's already crimson face deepened to a shade of scarlet.

The afternoon passed quite pleasantly, although it was quite clear that a young red-headed woman and a young raven haired boy wanted to be miles away. Sensing this, Hermione tried to steer the conversation away from them, asking Arthur about the Ministry, and asking Molly about Bill and Fleur, and the impending arrival of their baby. Molly, it seemed, was in her element talking about becoming a grandmother. She had been knitting since almost the exact moment Bill and Fleur announced their news. Arthur had used his muggle tools to make the cot, and proudly showed Hermione the photographs he had taken of it.

After a while, Hermione stood to clear some of the dishes from the table, asking if anyone would like coffee or tea. After everyone had placed their 'orders', Hermione asked Ron to help her in the kitchen, and he quickly jumped to his feet and helped clear the table before following Hermione into the kitchen.

"What was that dig at me and the kitchen, huh?" Ron asked, playfully punching Hermione in the shoulder once safely in the kitchen.

"Sorry, Ron, I couldn't resist. I kept thinking how amused Ginny or your mother, or even your father would have been by the sight I was greeted with when I came home. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry." Hermione replied, giggling as she put on the coffee pot and boiled water for tea.

"You're wicked, Granger" Ron said, unable to keep a grin from creeping over his face.

"You love it, Weasley" Hermione responded. "It's going well, don't you think?"

"Yeah. You're doing a good job of keeping attention off Harry and Ginny who look like they'd rather be elsewhere." Ron said, rearranging the tea tray Hermione had prepared.

"Thanks. All part of the service" Hermione replied, rearranging the tea tray that Ron had just spoiled.

Ron and Hermione continued preparing the tea and coffee in the kitchen, while in the dining room, conversation had taken a turn in a different direction.

"So, Harry, any 'developments' yet?" Molly asked, hoping that Harry would understand without her having to ask specifically.

"Developments?" Harry asked.

"With Ron and Hermione" Arthur clarified. "We're wondering if they've ... you know ... figured things out yet."

"I'm not sure they have, to be honest. But I hear from Declan that the ball is going to be quite an interesting occasion. I had lunch with him yesterday, and he seems to think that it might be 'the day', so to speak." Harry said, smiling cheekily.

"And this Declan can be trusted?" Molly asked.

"Hermione trusts him. And I trust him." Harry answered, hoping that would allay their fears.

"Good enough for me" Arthur replied.

"It's been long enough" Molly said.

"Been long enough for what?" Ron asked as he and Hermione returned to the dining room, Ron carrying the tray of tea and coffee.

"Ah ... long enough since we've had a family get together, hey?" Arthur said quickly. "Your mother and I were thinking we might arrange another one sometime soon, perhaps before the baby comes. What do you think?"

"That would be awesome" Ron answered.

"It'd be great to have everyone together again" Ginny said, thanking Merlin her father came up with such a quick response. "I miss having you guys around."

Under the table, Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and said "We miss having you around too" and for a moment, no one at the table spoke.

The rest of the afternoon passed in pleasant conversation, and at 5pm, Molly and Arthur stood, saying it was time for them to leave. They were dining with Fred and George and their new girlfriends that evening, and wanted to get home to freshen up before heading back into London.

"When do you think you'll be back, Ginny?" Molly asked.

"Would it be ok if I stayed on for a few days? After all, if I am going to apply to Hogford, then it would be nice to know a bit about living here." Ginny said, hopefully.

"It wouldn't be a bother at all for us" Hermione replied in response to the enquiring look from Molly.

"We'll see you Thursday or Friday then" Molly replied, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

The farewells were merrily carried out, and by 5.15pm, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the lounge room, talking about dinner, and the events of the coming days.

"Can't wait for the ball" Ginny said, eagerly.

"Me either" Harry replied, taking her hand and smiling.

"Should be momentous" Hermione added, not sure if either of them heard her.

"An event not to be missed" Ron added, and he and Hermione shared a knowing smile

"So, where should we head for dinner tonight?" Harry asked.

"Anywhere is great" Ginny answered.

Hermione looked at Ron, raising her eyebrow, prompting him to speak with a gentle nod of her head.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired to tell the truth. All this bloody school work, you know. Would you guys mind if I just stayed home?" Ron said, hoping that they would buy his excuse. A smile and a subtle nod from Hermione was all the indication he needed.

"That's a shame, but I understand" Ginny said sincerely. "Are you still coming with us, Hermione?"

"Actually, I have an assignment due tomorrow morning that needs revision. Could you do without me?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"We'll manage" Ginny said, trying her hardest to suppress a small smile that was forming at the very corners of her mouth.

Within half an hour, Ginny had unpacked her bag in Hermione's room. "I know what you're up to, Hermione Granger. And thank you" Ginny said, smiling at the witch that had become her best friend over the years.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about" Hermione replied.

"An assignment due tomorrow that you didn't finish weeks ago?" Ginny asked, not believing a word Hermione said.

"It was better than being tired from 'all this school work', wasn't it?" Hermione suggested, referring to Ron's excuse.

"I thought that was a bit pathetic, actually" Ginny replied, and the two young witch's shared a laugh.

Just after 6pm, Harry and Ginny left and Hermione joined Ron on the lounge.

"So, what are you up to tonight?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much. You?" Hermione replied.

"Nothing planned." Ron answered.

An awkward silence fell across them. Hermione looked at Ron, willing him to speak, and Ron looked at Hermione willing her to speak.

"Not seeing Declan then?" Ron asked, hoping that would start a conversation of sorts.

"No. Not tonight." Hermione replied, smiling.

Another awkward silence threatened before Ron continued.

"Wanna hang out then?" Ron suggested. "Maybe grab something to eat and watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Can I go get changed first, though? I've had enough of a dress for one day" Hermione said.

"No worries." Ron replied, and Hermione jumped up off the couch and headed towards the stairs before Ron's voice stopped her. "You look really pretty. I mean ... well ... that dress is ... really ... um ..." his voice trailed off.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione replied. "You don't look too bad yourself." And with that, Hermione headed upstairs to change.

Once inside her bedroom, Hermione couldn't bring herself to take the dress off. _'You look __really __pretty'. What did he mean by that?_ Hermione thought to herself. Feeling slightly impetuous, Hermione threw her wallet, keys and wand into a handbag, and left her room without changing.

Re-entering the lounge room, Hermione said "Ready?" Ron turned to look at her, noticing that she hadn't changed, and was about to speak when Hermione said "I couldn't really be arsed changing. Let's go."

And within moments, Ron and Hermione were out the door, and walking across campus to catch a taxi into the city.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – DINNER & A MOVIE

"Well, I'm stuffed" Ron exclaimed, having just finished off the last of the Vindaloo at the small Indian restaurant he and Hermione visited that night.

"I'm not surprised. You've just eaten enough to feed a battalion of Aurors" Hermione said, laughter brimming her words.

"I didn't eat THAT much." Ron protested.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much you Weasley men can put away" Hermione said, almost in awe.

"It's not just the men. You've seen Ginny demolish a meal or two, especially when blueberry pancakes are on the menu." Ron replied, smiling.

"Must be genetic" Hermione pondered, suppressing laughter.

Ron insisted on paying the bill, much to Hermione's chagrin, and they left the restaurant. "You tired?" Ron asked, trying to ascertain what Hermione was thinking.

"Not at all. I could do with a walk actually." Hermione said, feeling rather full herself.

"Then we walk" Ron said.

They walked through the city for almost an hour, looking in the windows of shops open for late night trading. They laughed at the latest muggle appliances, and thanked Merlin for the fact that they lived in the magical world. When they walked past a muggle fashion store, Ron looked at an outfit in the shop window and then looked at Hermione and asked "So, if you never came to Hogwarts, you'd be wearing ... well THAT?"

Hermione glanced at the outfit that Ron was referring to, and Hermione let out a laugh. "Heavens no, Ron. That's awful," and then taking Ron's hand and dragging him away from the shop said, "Come on, let's go."

Ron had to battle himself to let go of Hermione's hand as they began walking again. _She has a boyfriend, she has a boyfriend_ Ron tried to remind himself through constant repetition. _She has a bloody boyfriend_ he said to himself again, and must have looked rather upset because Hermione said "Ron, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Ron said, "Nothing at all, Mione. Let's keep going." Hermione stood still and didn't say a word. Ron stopped and turned to look at her. "What?"

"I know we watch muggle movies all the time at home, but have you ever been to a muggle cinema?" Hermione asked.

"Never." Ron replied.

"Then tonight is your lucky night" Hermione said, once again taking Ron's hand, and leading him into the cinema complex.

"Mione, what are you talking about?" Ron asked, still totally confused by what Hermione was going on about.

"You bought dinner, so I'm buying movie tickets. Come on, it'll be fun." Hermione replied, walking over to the wall to have a look at what was showing. "What do you feel like watching? An action/thriller? Romantic comedy? Historical drama?"

"I like that movie we watched the other night at home" Ron said, "Can we watch that one?"

"Ron, films come out at the cinema months before we can get them at home." Hermione said, smiling.

"Well, I don't know. You just pick one." Ron said, looking more confused than ever.

"Ok then," Hermione said, "What about this one ... **Meet Joe Black**. A friend of mine saw it last week and said it was an excellent movie. What do you think?"

"Whatever you reckon, Mione. I'm hopeless when it comes to this kinda stuff. But I trust you" Ron replied, smiling at Hermione.

"Meet Joe Black it is, then" Hermione said, before standing in line to purchase their tickets.

"I know why you liked it" Ron said, turning to Hermione as they walked towards the taxi rank.

"Why's that, Ron?" Hermione replied.

"Two words: Brad Pitt." Ron answered, smiling at his friend.

"Ok, I'll admit he's a VERY good looking man, but that's not the reason I liked the film. I liked the way that he was experiencing everything for the first time. I really loved the story, the acting was good, and the music was just beautiful." Hermione answered.

"Yeah, it was a great story, wasn't it? And that girl was pretty hot, too." Ron replied, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "What? You just said Brad Pitt was good looking, why aren't I allowed to say that she was?"

Hermione laughed and said "I didn't say you couldn't, Ron."

"No, but you rolled your eyes at me" Ron answered.

Hermione and Ron arrived home just before midnight. "No sign of Harry and Ginny" Ron said, having only just remembered that there were, in fact, more people in the world other than him and Hermione.

"Good on them. Making a night of it, I guess. I'm going to make coffee, you want some?" Hermione asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mione, I'd love some." Ron said as he followed her into the kitchen. "I'll get the ice cream too."

"Excellent idea" Hermione replied as she prepared their coffee.

They said at the kitchen table, drinking their coffee, sharing ice cream straight from the tub.

"So, tomorrow's the big night, huh?" Ron said.

"Yeah, can't wait. Although I'm not sure ice cream is the best way to ensure my dress still fits." Hermione said, laughing as she took another spoon of ice cream.

"I'm sure you'll be beautiful, no matter how much ice cream you eat tonight" Ron said, his face growing redder each second.

"Is that a challenge?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I bet we can polish off the entire tub." Ron said, eager for her response.

"You're on" Hermione replied, and dug her spoon in for another serve of the decadent chocolate ice cream.

20 minutes later, the empty ice cream tub lay on the kitchen bench, and Ron and Hermione, laughing, were heaped on the couch.

"I'll make a Weasley out of you yet" Ron said, between laughs.

"Worthy praise, indeed" Hermione replied, enjoying the moment.

And they sat on the couch for almost an hour, laughing, and talking about nothing of consequence. When the clock chimed one, Hermione took that as her cue. "I don't know about you," she said, standing up from the couch, "but I need sleep. I'm off to bed."

"I'll join you" Ron replied, before realising exactly what he had said. "I mean ... not JOIN you ... but"

"I know what you meant, Ron." Hermione said, and the two of them walked up the stairs, as a feeling of apprehension grew between them.

Standing at her door, Hermione turned to Ron and said "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too. We should do it again sometime," Ron replied, nervously running his hands through his hair before shoving them in his pockets.

"Sounds good. Well," Hermione said, "Good night then."

"Good night, Mione" Ron answered as he began walking down the hall way.

Hermione didn't go into her room, but rather watched Ron walk down the hall way towards her room. _Just breathe_ she reminded herself, before walking down the hall towards Ron.

"Ron" she said as she was almost right beside him.

"Yeah?" Ron asked curiously.

_I __want to__ kiss __her_ Ron thought to himself.

_I want to kiss him_ Hermione was thinking, as she placed her hand on his forearm.

"Sleep well" Hermione blurted out, before turning and rushing back to her room.

"You too" Ron called out as she reached her door.

_What the hell was I thinking?_ Hermione thought to herself as she lay on top of her bed, fully dressed. _I practically just threw myself at my best friend. It's not like he would __be interested in me, anyway. He's just broken up with Olivia, the girl EVERY guy wanted to be with. He's had a whole bunch of really stunning women after him, why in the world would he pick me? _

Hermione agonised for a few moments, before getting up off the bed and throwing her pyjamas on. She picked the Chanel black satin singlet top and boxers that her parents had given her as part of her graduation gift the previous year. Walking to the bathroom, keen to wash off the day, and needing to brush her teeth, her thoughts continued. _Honestly, Hermione, you've got to get over this ridiculous school girl crush. Boys like Ron do NOT like girls like you. They like girls like Olivia. __And Ginny.__ And ... ... well, not girls that spend their free time in the library. Ron wants a girl that will laugh at his stupid jokes, and who will worship him, not someone who reminds him to do his school work._

Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and was greeted, for the second time in 12 hours, by a sight of Ron that she wasn't prepared for. He was standing at the sink, clad only in a pair of Chudley Cannon's boxer shorts, applying tooth paste to his tooth brush. "Mione!" he exclaimed, as surprised by the encounter as she was, and feeling suddenly very exposed in only his underwear. "I didn't expect to see you, otherwise I would have made sure I was wearing more than ... you know ... my underwear."

"Ron ... I ah ... that is, I didn't think ... ... ... ... um, I was just coming in to brush my teeth." Hermione replied, her face growing redder by the second.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" Ron suggested.

"Either that or fools seldom differ" Hermione said, trying to make a joke to lighten the situation. The two of them stood there, neither moving, for what seemed like an age, before Ron shifted over so that Hermione could use the sink as well. "Thank you" she muttered softly, half to herself.

They stood at the sink side by side, both brushing their teeth, both desperately trying to avoid the others gaze, and both blushing immensely. Ron tried not to let his eyes gaze over Hermione's petite body, tried not to notice the way the satin of her pyjamas clung to her subtle curves. And for her part, Hermione tried not to stare at Ron's toned torso, or at the way he packed out his boxers shorts.

Ron finished brushing first, and Hermione handed him some dental floss.

"You floss too?" Ron asked, amused.

Hermione finished brushing her teeth before answering "My parents are dentists, Ron, what do you think!" And the two of them stood at the sink flossing their teeth.

It was a strangely intimate interaction, and the intimacy was lost on neither Ron nor Hermione. Having wrapped her used floss in a tissue and placing it in the small rubbish bin, Hermione turned to Ron and said "Well, Good night. Again."

"Night, Mione." Ron replied, trying not to watch her walk out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – PREPARATIONS

Hermione woke just after 10am the following morning and, reluctantly, she crawled out of bed. She grabbed her robe, tied it around herself, and opened her door, stifling a yawn. Making her way downstairs, Hermione could hear Harry, Ron and Ginny laughing.

"Morning sleepy head" Ginny said. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby" Hermione replied before crossing the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee.

"You were out like a light when I came in last night, and you were still sleeping when I got up this morning." Ginny said, helping herself with another piece of toast.

"Must have been more tired than I thought" Hermione replied. "Plus, I needed the beauty sleep."

"Hardly" Ginny said, quietly.

Ron finished his piece of toast before handing Hermione the newspaper. "Paper?"

"Thanks" Hermione replied, taking the paper from Ron and sitting down at the table. "So, what's everyone up to today?" she asked, skimming over the cover story with little interest.

"Ron and I have class at 11, and we have to go because our assignments are due" Harry said, sounding extremely unenthusiastic. "And then we've got bloody quidditch training this afternoon. You would think that Caleb would give us the day off considering it's the ball tonight."

"It's only because he's pissed that he couldn't get a date" Ron said, laughing.

"Neither could you" Ginny said before clapping her hand over her mouth, trying to take it back. "Sorry, Ron. I didn't mean ..."

"It's ok, Gin" Ron cut her off. "I'll have more fun alone anyway. I'll just have to steal you away from Harry for a dance."

"You can try" Harry said, poking fun at his friend. "Maybe Declan will let you have Hermione for a dance or two" he suggested.

"Let him? LET HIM? I'm the one who says who I dance with, and if I want to dance with Ron, then I'll bloody well dance with Ron" Hermione said, emphatically.

Everyone at the table grew silent, and Ginny winked knowingly at Harry. "Well, Ronniekins, we'd better get moving if we're going to make it to class on time for a change" Harry said, as he kissed Ginny on the cheek and stood up from the table. "I guess we'll see you guys this afternoon."

"Not me" Hermione said, "Dec has arranged for Ginny and I to have facials, our hair and make-up done, and all sorts of pampering this afternoon. After that, I'm getting ready at Dec's place. I'll bring Ginny back, but then I'll just have to meet you there."

Ron looked genuinely disappointed. "Well, you two have fun today" he said, as he joined Harry and headed out the door.

Ginny went with Hermione to her noon class with Professor Hobson, where they were meeting with Declan before their afternoon of bliss. When the class had ended, Hermione quickly ran to the bathroom leaving Ginny with Declan.

"So, Miss Weasley, I believe that you and I share a similar hobby" Declan said, linking his arm in Ginny's.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Getting Hermione and your brother together. Tell me, do you think it's as impossible as it seems?" Declan asked cheekily.

"I hope not. Although, I've waited 8 years for something to happen between them, and other than a bit of jealousy over boyfriends and girlfriends, I've been bitterly disappointed. It did take him till he was 16 to get his first kiss, though, so he's a slow worker." Ginny replied, knowing Ron wouldn't be impressed with her telling Declan that.

"16? Are you serious?" Declan asked, both shocked and stunned.

"Deadly. It would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic" Ginny said, stifling a laugh.

"Well, if he doesn't get another kiss tonight, it won't be because he didn't get the chance. They way Hermione looks in that dress ... if he doesn't sit up and take notice, then maybe HE's the one who should start dating boys, not me." Dec replied.

"Is it really that good?" Ginny asked.

"Better." Declan replied as Hermione joined them. "Well, my ladies, are we ready to go?"

"Never been more ready" Hermione said, and the three walked towards the exclusive beautician that Declan had booked them in at.

Hermione sat having a manicure and pedicure at the same time as Ginny was having a deep hair treatment and Declan was having a facial peel. And for the first time, Hermione understood why 'those' kinds of girls did the things they did. Hermione felt wonderful. She felt pampered, and was more relaxed than she ever had been. She fell into easy conversation with the young women who worked in the salon, and was surprised to find out that some women had manicures and pedicures weekly. "Every week?" Hermione asked, shocked. "This is the first time I've ever had anything done."

"The first time?" Charlotte, the young assistant asked.

"Yeah. I haven't actually done anything like this before. I'm off to a ball tonight, and my friend Declan insisted on booking us in to have all of this stuff done. " Hermione replied.

"Well then, Hermione," Samantha, the older assistant said, "We better make it good so you'll come back again. Let me go grab a few extra things ... we'll do them free of charge. Can't let you go off to the ball without being properly prepared, can we?"

And so Hermione had the works. Pampered head to toe, Hermione felt like a princess. She looked at her reflection just prior to having her hair and make-up done and couldn't believe the difference already. "You've got amazing skin" Samantha said. "I'll let Marco know you're ready for him."

Hermione waited with anticipation as Marco walked towards her. "We'll start with some highlights, that's for sure ... and then we'll need a conditioning treatment ... after that, I'm not sure how much I can do ... straightening balm, we'll need loads of that ..." it was only then that Marco addressed Hermione. "Tell me about the dress." He said simply, and directly.

"Well ... um ... it's black ... satin ... um" Hermione began to say before Declan interrupted.

"Think classic 1940's screen siren, floor length black satin, very fitted, with a sweetheart neck line to enhance the bust. We've teamed it with a diamante choker, and a bracelet and earrings. I was thinking about gloves, but I was worried it might be overdoing it." Declan said, sounding as business like as Hermione had ever heard him sound.

"Sounds divine, and you're right about the gloves" Marco said, flirtingly to Declan. He then turned to Hermione and said "How attached are you to your hair?"

"Depends on what you mean by attached?" She replied.

"Would you be horrified if we cut a little bit off?" Marco asked.

"Not horrified, no. But as you can see, it's fairly wild, so I'd still want to be able to tie it back" Hermione replied.

"Yes, yes of course." Marco replied before showing Hermione a picture of a classic 1940's hairstyle, complete with face framing waves. "What do you think?"

"You can do THAT to my hair?" Hermione asked, sceptical.

"Hermione, with the right amount of product and the right stylist, anything is possible." Marco replied.

"Well, then. I guess ... go for it." Hermione said, giving Marco the freedom to do what needed to be done.

As Marco worked his magic, the make-up artist came to talk colours with Hermione. His name was Alessanjdro, and had done make-up for a number of celebrities in his career. "Shocking Red lipstick is a must. I think that dress absolutely demands it. And then some smokey eyeshadow and layer upon layer of mascara to bring out those amazing eyes" he said, and Hermione, not knowing the first thing about make-up, said she was completely in his hands and that she trusted him.

Two hours later, at 4pm, Hermione, Ginny, and Declan left the salon. They quickly apparated back to the apartment and dropped Ginny off. "You sure you don't mind me nicking off to Declan's to get ready?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I'm a big girl. I can manage to get ready alone. Anyway, Harry and Ron will be back here pretty soon. You guys get going." Ginny answered.

"Ok, then. We'll see you tonight." Declan said as he and Hermione apparated to his apartment.

"Oh Merlin! Gin, you look amazing." Harry said, as Ginny descended the stairs, dressed for the ball.

"Thanks, Harry. You look pretty amazing yourself" Ginny replied as she walked through the lounge room to join Harry. "Where's Ron?" She asked.

"I think he's still getting ready. I'm sure he'll be down in a minute or two." Harry said.

"You think there's a chance?" Ginny asked.

"With him and Hermione? I certainly hope so," Harry replied. He heard Ron on the stairs and made a silent gesture to Ginny to keep quiet. "Ready to go then, Ron?" Harry called out.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Ron replied. He entered the lounge room, dressed in a classic dinner suit with a cream jacket.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, Gin. You two look pretty good, too. Come on, we'd better get going. Don't want to be late" Ron said, and the three of them left the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – THE BALL

"Remind me again why we're turning up late?" Hermione said to Declan, noticing that the ball began 10 minutes ago.

"Because I'm a drama queen, and I want to make an entrance." Declan replied cheekily as he lead Hermione down the stairs to where he had arranged a Limousine to take them to the ball.

"Declan Kennedy!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing the limousine. "What's this for?"

"My apology in advance, just in case I dump you for drinks with Jack tonight." Declan said as he opened the door for Hermione.

"I told you that you should just invite Jack," Hermione answered as soon as Declan joined her inside the car.

"And I told you to forget it, I know, but I thought I'd better suck up now, just in case." Declan said.

The car trip went by rather quickly. When they arrived at their destination, Declan turned to Hermione and said "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Hermione replied.

Declan got out of the car, and ran around to the other side of the limousine to help Hermione out of the car. As they walked up the stairs, Declan leaned in and whispered "You look absolutely stunning, by the way. I mean, you're absolutely exquisite. I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you would get a big head, and I didn't want to admit that anyone looked better than me, but you are breath taking."

"Thank you, Dec. Really, thank you." Hermione replied.

"Where are they? They're late" Ron said, looking at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time since he arrived at the ball.

"She'll be here, Ron" Ginny assured him.

"I ... I know that, _Ginevra_. I'm just saying they're late, that's all" Ron bit back a little too aggressively.

"Calm down. I was just trying to make you settle down a little. Declan and Hermione will be here before you know it." Ginny replied.

"I know. Sorry, Gin." Ron said shamefacedly. "Didn't mean to snap."

"It's ok, _Ronald_. I'll forgive you. This time!" Ginny replied audaciously.

Ron quickly polished off the butterbeer that he had been drinking when he saw Harry raise an eyebrow. "What's up Harry?" he asked.

"I think you might want to turn around, mate" Harry replied.

Ron turned around and he saw her. Hermione. He didn't think it possible, but she looked even more stunning than she had the night of the Yule Ball in their fourth year at Hogwarts, more stunning than she had at Bill and Fleur's wedding, more stunning than she had ever been.

"You might want to pick your jaw up from off the ground, big brother" Ginny whispered to Ron.

Ron mentally kicked himself as Declan held out the chair next to Ron for Hermione to sit down.

"Sorry we're late" Hermione said, quietly. Internally, she acknowledged Declan's idea to come late as a stroke of pure genius.

"You're forgiven" Ginny said, knowing Ron would need a minute or two to regain his composure.

They ate their meal, accompanied with animated conversation about a plethora of subjects. Hermione turned to Ron and asked "So, how was training today? I didn't get a chance to see you guys this afternoon."

"Training?" Ron questioned her. "Oh, yeah, training went pretty well, actually."

"Glad to hear it. I'm expecting you guys to go through undefeated." Hermione replied with a smile before having her attention diverted to Declan.

The band began playing in the corner as the dishes were taken away by the serving staff. Declan quickly whisked Hermione onto the dance floor as the band played _Mad __About The__ Boy_. "You know he's crazy about you, don't you?" Declan asked.

"Declan ..." Hermione started, but Declan stopped her.

"Don't Declan me! I know how he feels, and I know how you feel. Will you at least admit that much?" Declan asked.

"I most certainly will not admit anything of the sort" Hermione replied, winking at Declan.

"Your loss" Declan said, and whisked her around the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Ron sat at the table tracing imaginary patterns on the table cloth. _Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all_ he thought to himself. _I don't need the reminder of how happy everyone else is. _Ron sat wallowing in self pity before he got up, went to the bar, and ordered himself a fire whisky. It was rapidly becoming a tradition that he drowned his sorrows with this particular drink. He though back to Bill and Fleur's wedding, when he drank way too much, much to his mother's chagrin, all because Hermione was dancing with Charlie. And then there was the time he drank for an entire weekend when Hermione went home with Declan to meet his parents. That was a particularly bad effort. Knowing that he would wind up with one hell of a hang over the following morning didn't deter him much.

Ron allowed himself to look over the dance floor as the band played _Put Yo__ur Head __On__ My Shoulder._ He watched with envy as Declan pulled Hermione in close and appeared to be singing to her. _How could I ever compete with that?_ Ron contemplated before ordering another fire whisky. He almost didn't notice that as the band finished playing that song, Hermione had exited the dance floor and was headed towards him. It was only when she ordered two glasses of champagne that he noticed she was standing right next to him. "Having a good night?" he asked facetiously.

"Yeah, not bad. You?" Hermione said in reply.

"I've had better." Ron replied. "Champagne, huh? What are you celebrating?"

"WE are celebrating the fact that we've gone a couple of days without being awful to one another." Hermione replied, handing over money to the barman.

"We?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yes, Ron. We. But if that's not a good enough reason, then I'm sure that you can come up with something else." Hermione replied, holding one of the glasses out for him to take.

Ron smiled half-heartedly and took the glass. "To ... um ..."

"To us" Hermione replied, clinking her glass to his before taking the first sip.

Hermione looked at Ron to try and read his expression, but was unable to determine what he was thinking. Ron, noticing Hermione penetrating gaze said "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Wrong? Nothing really, except for the fact that you look miserable." She replied.

"I'm not miserable." Ron replied.

"You've got 3 empty fire whisky glasses here, and you look like ... well like you've just lost the Quidditch World Cup. And I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong." Hermione said, sympathetically.

"It's nothing. Really." Ron replied.

Although Hermione didn't believe a word he said, she knew better than to push him. Hermione finished her glass of champagne and turned to the bartender and ordered herself another. "You need a refill?" she asked Ron.

"Why not" Ron answered, and Hermione indicated to the bartender to make it two.

Once their drinks were delivered, Ron held his glass up to Hermione. "Cheers."

"Ron, I have a favour to ask" Hermione said, sipping on her champagne.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Dance with me" Hermione said.

"Dance with you?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yeah, Weasley, dance with me." Hermione laughed back.

"What do you mean, dance with you?" Ron questioned again.

"You know, the band plays a song, and couples dance about on the dance floor." Hermione clarified.

"I know what dancing means, Mione. I meant why me?" Ron's questions continued. "I mean, why not Declan?"

"Well, I have danced with Declan, but now I want to dance with you." Hermione said, smiling.

"But, won't Declan be ..." Ron began before Hermione held her hand up in protest.

"Forget about Declan for a minute, will you? Merlin, Ron, just come dance with me, ok?" Hermione urged, tugging at his sleeve.

The band began playing _I Can Only Give You Love _as Ron led Hermione to the dance floor. Harry and Ginny, who had been oblivious to the presence of anyone else that night, looked at one another and smiled. "That looks promising" Ginny said, taking another look at her brother and her best friend.

"Yeah. Declan will be happy. Wonder where he is?" Harry said.

"Does it matter?" Ginny replied.

Harry, speechless, whisked Ginny around the dance floor.

Ron held Hermione at a fairly safe distance from him. He tried not to look into her eyes, or think about how good she felt in his arms. He especially tried not to think about how much he wanted to kiss her. "The band is good" he said, absently.

"Yeah, they are aren't they? You know that this is some of my dad's favourite music. I grew up listening to this kind of stuff." Hermione replied.

"Really? I think that my dad has some of this stuff too, you know, on the muggle gramophone or whatever it's called. Some guy like Sinarrta or something. He loves it." Ron answered.

"Frank Sinatra? He's my dad's favourite." Hermione replied.

The band began playing a quick version of _The Way You Look Tonight, _and Ron spun Hermione out and back into the dance position. She laughed the entire time, enjoying herself more in those brief moments than she had in ages.

"So, where's Declan?" Ron asked.

"Probably off ringing Jack" Hermione answered.

"And who exactly is Jack?" Ron replied.

"Declan's boyfriend" Hermione said, smiling.

Ron stopped dancing and looked at Hermione.

"What do you mean by 'boyfriend'?" he asked.

"Ron, we need to talk." Hermione whispered quietly, taking his hand and walking him out onto the balcony.

"What is it, Mione?" Ron said.

"Ron ... Declan is ... um ... well" Hermione spoke in starts before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Declan is gay. He's not my boyfriend. He never has been my boyfriend. He's just ... well just my friend."

Ron looked instantly furious. "So you let me believe all this time that you were with him ... let me believe you were in love with him?"

"I thought you knew." Hermione said, suddenly quiet.

"No you didn't. You've probably been laughing about me behind my back about it. Stupid Ron has no idea about anything, is that how it went? Well, ha ha! You've had your fun. Now, just go." Ron said, obviously very hurt.

"No, Ron, that's not what happened at all. Why would you say that? How could you think that? I honestly thought everyone knew. It wasn't until the other night, when you suggested he was doing vulgar things to me that it even occurred to me that you might not know, and then I was so furious at you that I didn't tell you. And I admit now that I was wrong to do that. But, honestly, I've never consciously concealed the truth about my relationship with Declan. Never." Hermione explained.

"Do you have any idea how fucking guilty you've made me feel? All those times I've ... the fucking guilt ... it's been killing me." Ron spoke, brokenly, almost in disbelief.

"Guilt? What guilt? I don't understand." Hermione said, not quite comprehending what Ron was saying.

"Oh really? You don't? Or is this another of your little games?" Ron said, sarcastically.

"Ron, please." Hermione pleaded.

"For months now, Mione, I've felt this guilt every time I've looked at you." Ron said, thinking that Hermione would understand.

"I don't know what you're saying." Hermione replied, still unable to fathom Ron's meaning.

"You don't understand? Mione, every time I've looked at you, I've felt guilty because it's not right to want another man's woman. I've felt guilty every time I've wanted to touch you, or hold you, or kiss you." Ron said, stepping in closer to Hermione.

"But ... Ron ..." was all Hermione could manage in reply.

"You see, even when I was with Olivia ... it was never her ... it was you. It's always been you." Ron said barely louder than a whisper.

Tears began welling up behind Hermione's eyes. "Ron ... I ... that is, I ... um ..." she couldn't continue.

"All the guilt over the fact that I felt this way about not only my best friend, but about a girl who was in a relationship with a guy who seemed everything she needed and wanted. I knew that you could never feel the same way about me, but I couldn't stop the feelings." Ron said, moving in even closer.

"Ron ...are ... are you saying ... that you ... that you ... um ..." Hermione began hopefully, but was unable to complete her thought.

"Maybe this will clear things up," Ron said before closing the space between them, taking Hermione in his arms, and gently pressing his lips to hers. The kiss started purely and gently, but soon developed into the declaration of love that had gone unspoken for so long. As the kiss ended, Ron stepped back a little and said "Now do you understand?"

Hermione blinked her eyes a few times, a single solitary tear trickling down her left cheek. As Ron lifted his hand to brush away the tear, Hermione cheekily said "You know, I think I might need you to tell me again."

Ron once again closed the distance between them, met half way by Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she allowed her arms to fall around his neck and lifted her face up to meet his lips. This kiss was unreserved, uninhibited, and an immensely more passionate expression of desire. "Was that clearer?" Ron spoke as the kiss ended. He didn't remove his arms from enveloping her, enjoying and savouring the sensation.

"Hmmmmm," Hermione began audaciously, "I must be slow on the uptake, because I think I might need you to explain one more time."

Hermione pressed her lips to Ron's with much more intensity and force than she had before. Ron relished the sensation and gave up control, allowing Hermione to dominate him. He ran his hands up and down her back while Hermione wove her fingers in his hair.

Needing to draw breath, they reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. Ron leaned down and gently pressed his forehead to Hermione's, and neither could contain a smile. They shared a gentle laugh, and refused to take their eyes off one another.

"I ... I love you" Ron said, softly, almost in a whisper.

"I love you, too" Hermione replied.

And they kissed again, softly and gently. "This can't be happening" Ron whispered between kisses.

"I keep thinking," Hermione said between kisses, "that any moment I'm going to wake up and find that I've dreamed all of this."

"It's no dream" Ron replied, continuing to kiss Hermione and hold her close than before.

Eventually Ron took a step back, and looked at the woman standing in front of him. Hermione smiled differently now, a smile Ron had never seen. He looked at her questioningly, and she asked "How long?"

"How long what?" Ron asked.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"Since that Hogsmeade trip in third year when we went to the Shrieking Shack I think ... probably before that, if I think about it, but that's when I realised." Ron said, blushing. "What about you?"

Hermione's face turned scarlet before she said "I think when the Yule Ball ... no actually ... do you remember in second year, when I came back after being petrified ... and you were all at dinner ... and I hugged Harry, but ..."

"But didn't hug me." Ron finished.

"That's it." Hermione replied as Ron took her hand.

"What happens now?" Ron asked her.

"Perhaps we go back inside and enjoy the ball" Hermione answered, knowing that was not what Ron was asking.

"I meant what happens with us." Ron clarified.

"Well," Hermione replied, "I think we take things one day at a time and see what happens."

"That would be the sensible thing." Ron said.

"Why am I sensing that there is a 'but' at the end of that?" Hermione said, smiling.

"Because there is." Ron replied. "That is the sensible approach, but you should know, I've waited so long for this ... and, well, now that I have you, I'm never going to let you go."

"I don't think I'd let you, even if you wanted to." Hermione answered and pressed a gentle kiss to Ron's lips. "Do you want to go back in?" she asked.

"Not really. Unless you want to." Ron replied.

"Not particularly." Hermione said, looking at Ron enquiringly.

"Good. Because right now, I don't want to share you with anyone." Ron said, pulling Hermione in close for another kiss.

And then he held her. It was just a simple act that spoke volumes about the two of them. He pressed her lips to her forehead as she nestled her head into his chest. "I'm wondering", she said, "is it crazy to be relieved?"

"I was just thinking that I was so glad I finally was able to tell you." Ron replied, looking down into the chocolate coloured eyes he had grown to love.

"Do you know how many times I've almost said something?" Hermione asked.

"When? When were you thinking of it?" Ron asked in reply.

"Firstly on the night of the blasted Yule Ball, and again just after Sirius died. Then, right when you broke up with Lavender, again at Dumbledore's funeral. Then we get to the closest shave; at Bill and Fleur's wedding. It took all my strength not to walk right up to you and kiss you then and there." Hermione said, smiling at the man in her arms.

"But ... you danced with Charlie half the night." Ron said.

"Yeah, I know. I think it was a case of 'if I can't dance with the Weasley I want, dance with the Weasley I can get'. But every moment I spent with him reminded me how much I wanted you." Hermione said.

"Do you have any idea of how crazy that sounds, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Probably. But you've done some crazy things, too" Hermione replied.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Two words," Hermione smiled, "Lavender Brown."

"Not one of my smartest moves" Ron admitted.

"But you know what? The whole Lav-Lav incident made me realise how much I wanted you. I think the jealously was good for me." Hermione said, coquettishly.

"Jealousy nearly drove me mad. I mean, Viktor Krum was just ... well I had dreams of torturing him beyond compare. I even refused to speak to Charlie for weeks after the wedding. And lately, I've even started thinking about ways to inflict agony on poor Declan." Ron said.

"Declan!" Hermione exclaimed. "Maybe I should go and let him know where I am. Come to think of it, he probably hasn't even noticed I'm gone."

"We should go and find him." Ron said. "How long has he been with Jack?" Ron asked, as an afterthought.

"Since the day we went shopping for this dress." Hermione said.

"About that dress" Ron said, sheepishly, "it's amazing. I mean, I don't know how to say this without sounding like a complete perve, but it's the sexiest thing I've seen in my life."

Hermione blushed before saying "You know, I think that was the general idea. Declan picked it. He said something about no one being able to ignore me in it."

"He was right. My jaw hit the floor when you walked in." Ron said.

"Then it served its purpose." Hermione said, smiling.

"Declan is a genius" Ron said.

"He sure is." Hermione replied.

Ron took her hand in his and said "Come on, let's go find him and tell him the good news".

Ron and Hermione walked, hand in hand, back into the ball room, where they were immediately met by Declan, who had grabbed his jacket and was heading out. "Sorry, love" Declan said to Hermione, "but I've had a better offer. It seems you have, too." Declan said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It seems that way" Hermione replied, unable to stop a gigantic smile covering her face. "Say hello to Jack for me."

"Will do." Declan said. He then extended his hand and shook Ron's. "Congratulations, Ron. Took you long enough, though. We were beginning to worry."

"We?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you know me, Harry, Ginny, your parents, everyone." Declan said, winking.

"Well, if I didn't think she had a boyfriend, things might have been different" Ron said, smiling.

"Surely you didn't think that I ... was ...?" Declan said, laughing.

"He most certainly did." Hermione said. "Now go. There's a devilishly good looking man waiting for you."

"Ok, I'm going. But the limo is booked until 5am, so you might as well use it. Jack is coming to get me. Better get going. I'll talk to you tomorrow, love" Declan said, and kissed Hermione on the cheek and left.

On the other side of the dance floor, Ginny looked at Harry and said "Mission accomplished. My work here is done."

"Not quite" Harry said, and pressed his lips to Ginny's. "I can think of a few things we could still find for you to do."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Ginny asked with a gleam in her eye.

"I'm not suggesting anything specific, really." Harry replied, suddenly shy.

"Shame." Ginny replied.

Ginny then left Harry on the dance floor and headed over to where Ron and Hermione were dancing, Harry not too far behind.

"Something you need to tell me?" she asked Ron.

Ron and Hermione stopped dancing and Ron turned to Ginny and said "Like you don't know."

"About bloody time" Ginny said, pulling Ron in for a hug.

Harry joined them and shook Ron's hand. "Well done" he said to Ron.

"Hey, hang on a second," Hermione protested, "I had something to do with it, you know."

"Well done, Herm" Harry said, hugging her.

"You guys want to head home and celebrate?" Ginny suggested.

"Actually," Hermione said, "We've got the use of a limo till morning, so I was thinking we might continue the party somewhere else."

"I would love to, but if I don't take these shoes off soon, I think I'm going to be crippled." Ginny replied, smiling.

"Then Harry, you take Ginny home, and Mione and I will continue the celebrations" Ron said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "How does that sound?"

"Brilliant. Guess we'll see you in the morning." Harry said.

The four said their goodbyes, and Harry and Ginny headed for home, while Ron escorted Hermione out the door towards the waiting limo.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen – DANCING TILL DAWN

Ron and Hermione sat in the back of the limo, both trying so hard to contain themselves. They giggled, each knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Hermione made an effort to look out of the window for somewhere they could go. Spotting a sign, she asked the driver to go back around the block.

"There!" Hermione said. "_Live jazz and d__ancing till dawn_" she read off the sign.

"Perfect" Ron replied.

The driver opened the door, and Hermione and Ron exited the limousine. Ron spoke to the driver and they agreed that he would return at 4am to pick them up if Ron or Hermione didn't contact him earlier.

Hermione snaked her arm around Ron's waist as he hung his arm around her shoulder. "I could get very used to this very quickly." Ron said, pulling her in close to him.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Hermione said, nestling her head into his chest.

Ron only let her go when he opened the door for her, and again when he held out her chair for her. Hermione blushed and sat down, not quite used to this side of Ron. "Champagne?" he suggested.

"I'd love some" Hermione replied, and Ron called over the waiter and ordered a bottle of champagne.

As the waiter poured the champagne he asked "Are we celebrating tonight?"

"That's an understatement" Ron replied, once again taking Hermione's hand.

"Let me guess, you two got engaged tonight" the waiter, Zach, asked.

"Not quite" Hermione said. "But after 8 years of being best friends, we decided tonight that it might be about time we tried out being a little more than friends."

"That's even better. Congratulations" Zach replied, and left Ron and Hermione alone once again.

"Sounds amazing to hear you say that" Ron said.

"Feels even more amazing to say it" Hermione replied, blushing.

"Then, by all means say it" Ron suggested. "I know I'm going to be walking around saying 'my girlfriend Hermione' at every opportunity."

Hermione giggled and said "Well, my boyfriend Ron, that sounds rather contagious."

Ron took her hand to his mouth and planted a soft gentle kiss on it. "What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"What? I can't give my girlfriend a kiss?" Ron said, smiling to himself at how good it felt to say that.

"Whenever, wherever, and however frequently you want to." Hermione said.

"Enough talking" Ron said, standing up. "We came here to dance, didn't we?"

"That we did" Hermione replied, taking his hand and following him to the dance floor.

The band played a slow ballad, and Ron pulled Hermione in close to him. "Promise me something" Ron said, looking down at Hermione.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Promise me we'll go out dancing all the time. I like dancing with you." He replied and was rewarded with a huge grin from Hermione.

"On one condition" Hermione said, cheekily.

"What condition?" Ron asked.

"That you'll kiss me all the time. I like kissing you" she replied, and Ron bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Like that?" he asked when the kiss ended.

"Just like that" Hermione replied and allowed her head to rest on his chest. "This feels so right" Hermione whispered.

"Like it was meant to be?" Ron asked.

"Exactly" Hermione replied, wondering when Ron had gotten so smart.

"Why didn't we do this ages ago?" Ron asked.

"Because it wasn't the right time ages ago. Could you imagine us trying to be together at school? Or during the war?" Hermione said. "I couldn't have done it, especially during the war. It was hard enough loving you and not knowing if you'd come back from each skirmish."

"Every time I watched you go off with the others," Ron said, "I whispered _I love You_ just in case you didn't come back."

"You know, once I thought I heard that, but then I thought I must have been imagining it. It was the day that Harry killed Riddle." Hermione said.

"I'm glad Harry insisted the three of us split up. I'm not sure that I could have done half of what I did if you were with me. I would have spent the whole time making sure that you were safe." Ron confessed.

"Me too. I wouldn't have been able to focus. Would have been looking over my shoulder at you to make sure you were ok." Hermione answered.

They danced the rest of the song in silence, taking in the enormity of what had happened that night. All the long years of waiting silently had suddenly paid off. They joined the rest of the couples in applauding the band at the end of the song. The band then began playing _I Can Only Give You Love_ and Ron and Hermione both looked at one another. "I have the sneaking suspicion that this is OUR song." Ron said.

"I was just thinking that." Hermione replied.

"Great minds think alike" Ron said.

"Fools seldom differ" Hermione replied, and she and Ron shared a giggle, remembering their encounter in the bathroom just a few days previously.

"When is your meeting with the Cannons?" Hermione asked.

"Wednesday. What made you think of that?" Ron asked in response.

"You really want to know?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't" Ron said, good humouredly.

"This is going to sound incredible 'girly', but I was just thinking about the future. I was thinking what was going to happen when you sign with the Cannons and leave university." Hermione said.

"How about this for an idea," Ron said, "We'll worry about the Cannons when the time comes to worry about it. But whatever happens, wherever I end up, we'll make this work. Maybe I can still live at the apartment or something, I don't know. But I doubt that Chudley are going to offer me a contract. I'm only 19 years old, and the youngest keeper in the league is 26, and what are you smiling at?"

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you talk about quidditch?" Hermione said, a smile creeping over her face.

"Usually you just roll your eyes" Ron said, laughing.

"No I don't, do I? Anyway, you get this cute little gleam in your eye. It's like a parent talking about their child. It's just adorable" Hermione replied.

"Kind of like you and a library, huh?" Ron suggested, and Hermione playfully slapped his chest.

"Watch it Weasley, you're not THAT cute" Hermione said in jest.

"I thought you just said I was adorable." Ron said, feigning disappointment.

"Just promise me that when you're a big Quidditch star, and you win the world cup for England, and you have thousands of young witches all across the world falling at your feet, you won't forget little old Hermione." Hermione replied, half joking.

"Impossible. You're unforgettable. Plus, you'll be right there beside me all the way, won't you?" Ron asked.

"If you can stand having me around" Hermione answered.

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else. Ever" Ron replied. "But speaking of the world cup" he continued until Hermione giggled. "Hey, you bought it up! Anyway, Harry was talking about heading to Paris next year. You know, on a holiday or something to coincide with the cup. And I was just thinking that, maybe, if you wanted to, you might come with me."

"You want me to go on a holiday with you to Paris?" Hermione asked.

"I want you to go everywhere with me, but yes. Come to Paris with me." Ron said, looking into her eyes. "Come to Paris with me" he repeated with a whisper.

"This is totally crazy, but ok. Looks like we're going to Paris" Hermione replied.

Ron bent his head down and kissed her tenderly. "Paris is the city of lovers, you know" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh is it now?" Hermione mocked.

"I'm trying to be romantic, here." Ron said, pretending to be hurt by her comment.

"I know, but I couldn't help but poke fun at you. Sorry. Paris IS a very romantic city, though, you're right. It'll be amazing and wonderful to share it with you." Hermione said.

"Couldn't help poking fun at me! Merlin's beard, if that's what you do when I ask you on a holiday, what are you going to do when I propose?" Ron said before he really knew what he was saying.

They both stopped dancing and Hermione's jaw practically hit the floor. Ron's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out, so he closed it again. "Ron?" Hermione said, but was unable to say anything else.

"Let's dance" Ron finally spoke moments later and pulled Hermione back in close to him.

At 3am, Hermione stifled a yawn. "You tired?" Ron asked.

"A little. Maybe it's all the champagne." Hermione confessed.

"Wanna go home?" Ron suggested.

"I think it might be an idea" Hermione said, and Ron walked her back to the table where he left her momentarily to call the driver to collect them.

Ron carried a sleeping Hermione up the stairs to her bedroom, and deposited her on her bed. He carefully removed her shoes and jewellery, and pulled the covers up over her. He thanked Merlin that Ginny was apparently sleeping elsewhere. As he bent down to kiss Hermione's forehead, she stirred.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked, sleepily.

"To bed." Ron said. "Goodnight."

"Please don't go. Just stay here with me" she asked quietly.

Ron removed his jacket, tie, and shoes, and slipped into bed beside Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you," Hermione murmured. "And I wouldn't poke fun. I'd just say yes."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen – I LOVE PARIS

_364 days__ later_

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand down the Champs De Lyses the night before the Quidditch World Cup final. Ron had left university at the end of his first academic years to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, making him the youngest ever keeper in Quidditch premier league history. Harry had made similar history, becoming the youngest Seeker in the league, also playing for the Cannons. Hermione had gone part-time at university, taking on a job as an intern at the Ministry. The three still lived together in an apartment not far from Hogford, but now had a fourth roommate in Ginny Weasley, who had been accepted into Hogford after leaving Hogwarts.

"You know, it's our anniversary tomorrow" Ron said and pressed a kiss to Hermione's hand.

"I know. Perfect that we're spending it in the city of lovers then, isn't it?" Hermione teased.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just make fun of me" Ron replied.

"Oh, come on, I was joking." Hermione protested.

"I know." Ron said.

"You know I love you more than anything, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"I know. And you know that you're the world to me" Ron replied. "I love you, Mione." Ron pulled Hermione to him, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her with all his might. "My life is just so much better with you in it."

"I couldn't imagine my life without you" Hermione replied, and kissed him again.

They rode up to the top of the Eiffel tower, and looked out over the most romantic city in the world. Hermione shivered a little, and Ron stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "That better?" he whispered in her ear.

"Perfect. It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione said admiring the view.

"It's more amazing than I imagined" Ron said.

And they walked around the entire observation deck, looking at the sights of Paris they hadn't visited yet, making a list of all the things they wanted to do and see before they left. Hermione had dragged him through the Louvre, and he had insisted on taking her to the French National Quidditch Museum. They looked out over Mont Matre and both agreed that a trip to the Moulin Rouge was definitely on the cards.

Ron took a deep breath and turned Hermione to look at him. "You know, this past year has been the most amazing year of my life. And I have you to thank for it. And I guess that's part of the reason why I was wondering," Ron said before getting down on one knee and pulling a black velvet box out of his pocked, "if you would continue to make my life perfect, and marry me?" Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and, for a moment, she was unable to speak. "That's your cue to say something, Mione" Ron joked.

"I'm aware of that, Ron. I just don't know how to say it" She replied.

"Might I be hopeful enough to suggest that a simple 'yes' would do?" Ron joked again.

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes" Hermione said, pulling him up and pressing her lips firmly to his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ron snaked his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground and spun her around. As Hermione giggled like a child at Christmas, Ron yelled out on the top of his lungs "I LOVE PARIS."

Hermione joined him "I LOVE PARIS".

Ron returned Hermione to the ground and took the antique diamond ring out of the velvet box and placed it on her finger. "I was going to buy you one, but when I spoke to Mum and Dad about proposing, Mum gave me this. It was my great grandmother's. I hope its ok. If you don't like it, we could go out tomorrow and get a new one." He said nervously.

"Ron, it's perfect. There isn't any other ring that could compare." She said, admiring the ring on her finger. "Thank you. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for being you. Thank you for loving me" she said quietly, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"Mione, it's me who should be thanking you. Thank you for having me. Thank you for being the best part of my life."

Hermione and Ron married in a ceremony at the Burrow six months later. At the reception, Ron toasted Hermione's 'unconventional bridesmaid' Declan, and entertained the gathered friends and relatives with the story of misunderstanding that was worthy of any Shakespearean tale. On that night, Ron and Hermione danced their first dance as Mr and Mrs Weasley to _I Can Only Give You Love_ which was followed by a rendition of _I Love Paris_ which bought Ron and Hermione to hysterics.

As Ron and Hermione danced, Ginny leaned into Harry and said "It's perfect, isn't it? I mean those two. Remember when we didn't think they'd manage to get themselves together, and now look at them." Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her beloved brother and his wife spinning around the dance floor.

"Certainly looks like an appealing thing" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said.

"You know, getting married. It looks appealing." Harry replied, smiling.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Ginny asked.

"Suppose I am? What would you say?" Harry joked.

"I would say there's nothing I'd rather do." Ginny replied. "However, if you're not, then consider this me asking you."

"You're asking me?" Harry questioned.

"If you're not going to ask me, I might as well ask you." Ginny said, audaciously.

"Lucky then that I AM asking you" Harry said as he slid a diamond ring down the table towards her.

"You're a prat, Potter. Lucky I'm in love with you." Ginny said.

"So, I'm taking it it's a yes?" Harry laughed.

"Of course it's a yes" Ginny replied throwing her arms about his neck and kissing him. Harry then slipped the ring on her finger.

On the other side of the room, Ron and Hermione Weasley watched with interest. "It's about bloody time" Ron said.

"Tell me about it. So now, you're my husband, Ginny is my sister, and Harry is about to be my brother." Hermione said comicly.

"Sounds like some tragic soap opera" Ron laughed.

"No. Sounds just like it's meant to be" Hermione replied, and kissed her husband.


End file.
